Only a Kid But Hard to Scare
by walkingtallagainstherain
Summary: Set after 'The Attack on Rue Plumet' Eponine returns home after defying her father and ruining his plans, and suffers the consequences. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**First Les Mis fic, so feedback would be appreciated!**

**Set after 'The Attack on Rue Plumet' Eponine returns home after defying her father and ruining his plans, and suffers the consequences. Rated T for violence. **

Eponine ran down the back alleys of Paris, Marius by her side. After defying her father for the first time, Eponine was now terrified. The inital buzz of standing up to him had faded and was now replaced with fear.

_"One little scream and you'll regret it for a year."_

_"I'll make you scream, you'll scream alright." _

Marius slowed down, stopping and placing his hand on a wall, the other clutching his side where a stitch had formed.

"Thank you 'Ponine, you sent them away. Who was it? I did not see there faces."

"It was my father and his gang, they wanted to rob the house." Marius looked puzzled at his friend.

"What do you mean? Did you lead them there?" Eponine's head snapped round, surprised at his words.

"No no, I would never. They just appeared. I tried to tell them that there was nothing to steal but he wouldn't listen so I screamed." Eponine's eyes darkened "Why would you think that?" Eponine turned away but Marius grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry 'Ponine, I did not mean it. Of course you didn't lead them to the house, you were showing me the way. And I am so glad you did, as you lead me to Cosette, my Cosette." Marius smiled at her, and she automatically smiled back, a warm feeling spreading through her.

_If only he thought of me in the same way._

"I am going to the café, there is a meeting later, are you coming?" Marius started walking away and Eponine made to follow but then stopped.

"No, I must go home, my father will be angry if I don't return soon. But I will try to attend the meeting if I can." She shivered slightly, knowing full well the beating that she would get when she returned home.

"Oh, very well. I will see you later then." Eponine nodded and headed back to the garret she shared with her family, praying that her father was not there.

* * *

Eponine opened the door and carefully walked into the small room that her family shared, it wasn't much but since selling the Inn when she was the a child it was the closest thing she had to a home. It was dark and at first she didn't see anybody, but suddenly there was a hand wrapped around her throat and her body was slammed into a nearby wall.

"You've got some explaining to do." Eponine's body buckled as her father hit her hard in the stomach, winding her.

"I'm sorry papa." Thenardier smiled, revealing his rotten teeth.

"Not as sorry as your going to be." He threw Eponine to the floor and kicked her hard in the side, over and over again.

Eponine tried to protect herself, tried to get up to run but the other members of her fathers gang appeared out of the shadows, laying blows on her already fragile body.

After what felt like hours, Thenardier stopped beating his daughter, and indicated for the others to stop. He dragged Eponine up by her hair, so they were face to face.

"I told you I would make you scream my girl." Eponine quivered as her father pulled out a knife from his belt. It was old but sharp, she had seen her father use it on people before.

"Please...please don't." Silent tears spilled down Eponine's cheeks.

"Eponine, Eponine, Eponine. You should know by now that begging and tears don't work." Thenardier pressed the knife into her stomach and dragged it down, causing a scream to escape his daughters lips. He pulled the knife out and let her drop to the floor.

"If you ever cross me again, what will happen to you will make this feel like a walk in the park." Thenardier spat at Eponine. The men all left the room, as Eponine curled up in a ball, her hands pressing against the wound in her abdomen, in a vain attempt to stop the blood flow.

Somehow Eponine managed to get to her feet, and she staggered into the dark streets of Paris. She remembered talking to one of the students at the cafe Musain who was a medical student, and even though she hated to admit it she knew that she needed help. It was either that or die.

* * *

Marius looked around the café Musain as Enjolras finished his speech. He had only just noticed that Eponine had not turned up, and he was a little worried. She seemed to enjoy the meetings, not just the talk of revolution but the general banter that was thrown back and forth in the room. Eponine had a sharp tounge and was wise beyond her years so she made good conversation, meaning she was well liked among the students. (She once managed to drink Grantaire under the table, but that's another story)

"Nice speech Enjolras." Grantaire slurred as his friend joined him, Marius, Joly and Courfeyrac at their table.

"Thank you my friend, the turnout was good tonight do you not think?"

"But there is one person missing. Marius where is Eponine?" Courfeyrac asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I was thinking the same thing. We departed after she took me to see Cosette, but she said that she would be back." Marius said, looking around the café again.

"You didn't mention before that it was Eponine that showed you Cosette's home." Joly said.

Before the meeting began Marius was talking none stop about his love, but had failed to mention that fact. It was also clear to everybody apart from Marius himself that Eponine cared about him, so that she sacrificed her happiness so he could be happy was very admirable.

"I'm sure that there is a reasonable explanation." Enjolras said, placing a hand on Marius' shoulder.

"I suppose, I was hoping that she would take me back to Cosette's home. She knows the back streets of Paris like the back of her hand, and I'm sure that there are some places that shouldn't be ventured into at night."

The other men around the table all inwardly cringed. How could he be so blind of Eponine's feelings towards him?

"Well I must be going, see you all tomorrow." Courfeyrac took his jacket off the back of his chair and left the café.

* * *

Eponine stumbled along the deserted street, her vision blurring as she tried to make it to the café. Her hands were covered in blood, and every time she took a breath there was a sharp pain from her sides, she assumed from her rib cage.

She crossed a road and staggered along the pavement, smiling slightly as she saw the lights of the café, that was until her body gave out from exhaustion and she collapsed.

Through her blurred vision Eponine could see someone exit from the building and start to head away from her . She shouted out for help, but it came out as more of a whimper then a cry. She looked around and with the last ounce of strength she managed to throw a small stone in the direction of the person, and saw that they turned and started towards her, before she passed out.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah I didn't expect that much response, thank you so much for the 6 reviews and 8 people who are following this fic, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**There is mentions of physical and sexual abuse in this chapter so if you don't like that sort of thing then beware. Also I've always imagined Eponine being 17 ish and the rest of the students being 21+, but that's just me. I've based the characters around the 25th anniversary concert cast but again that is just me, it's just when talking about outfits that is my inspiration.**

* * *

"Joly!" Courfeyrac came bursting back through the doors of the café, instantly causing his friend to turn around, luckily unnoticed by the rest of the ABC.

"What is it? What's wrong?" The medical student walked up to his friend, who hurriedly whispered in his ear before collapsing in a nearby chair. Joly mentioned for Enjolras to follow him and they left the café as quickly as Courfeyrac had entered.

"Courfeyrac whats going on?" Marius asked as he placed a strong drink next to him. He had been talking about Cosette when he noticed Joly and Enjolras leave quickly. The poor man looked as though he was going into shock.

"It's Eponine she's been...she's been stabbed." As the words left his lips he held up his hands, which were covered in blood.

Eponine's blood.

All the colour drained out of Marius' face.

"What? No you must be joking."

Courfeyrac shook his head. "I left to go home when I heard a noise behind me. Someone collapsed in the street. I went over and saw it was Eponine. There was blood all over her hands and her chemise. She was stabbed by something. _Someone_."

"Where is she?"

"Joly is going to see what he can do to help her, and since Enjolras' home is closest she is being taken there."

"Now?" Marius didn't wait for a reply before leaving the café.

* * *

Montparnasse sighed. He had managed to slip away from Thenarider's 'meeting' and was headed back to the gang leader's home, with only one thing on his mind.

Eponine.

He was addicted to her, she wasn't like the other girls he had been with, he liked a bit of struggle and despite their efforts he could never believe it when he told a whore to fight back. But Eponine was different. He liked controlling her, he liked it when she flinched away from him, how she would fight against him but ultimately always lose.

In his mind Eponine belonged to him. After paying for her innocence when she was 15 he often had his way with her, or she would be sent 'as payment' for his part in a robbery.

He entered the room where they had left Eponine in a heap on the floor. This had happened before, not this extreme, but it happened before. Montparnasse knew that Thenardier beat his daughter on a regular basis, when something didn't go to plan then she would take the blame, regardless of it was her fault or not.

Montparnasse looked around the dingy room, but he couldn't see Eponine anywhere. This was a first. She normally stayed put, waited until her father returned. She once ran off and when her father found her he was more angry than Montparnasse had ever seen him. He still remembered how Eponine had screamed when her father had pressed the red-hot fire iron on her skin, it was the most brutal Thenardier had ever acted towards his daughter. Well, that was until tonight.

He could see a small pool of dried blood on the floor, and there was a splattering trail leading from it to the door and out into the street. He didn't notice it before but now he could. It was like a map for him to follow. A map to her.

"I'm coming for you Eponine." He muttered under his breath, before heading out into the night.

* * *

Enjolras laid Eponine on his bed as Joly rushed to his home, which thankfully wasn't far, to get his medical supplies. Once he returned he asked the others to leave. He wanted to protect as much of Eponine's dignity as possible as he took off her dirt ridden chemise and belt, before lowering her skirt a little so he could see the wound.

He was shocked to see the mass of bruises on her body, yellow slowly healing ones, black and purple bruises that must have been only a few days old mixed in with the slowly darkening red bruises that at the most were hours old. But what was most shocking was the oddly shaped scar above her naval. Joly realised it was exactly the same shape as the poker iron he used to stoke his fire at home. Someone must have pushed it on her skin, no way that was an accidental burn.

Joly pushed that to the back of his mind and started to attend to her stab wound. Luckily it had missed any vital organs, but he had to find out what was causing her to bleed to much or she would bleed to death. And time wasn't on his side, if he didn't find the source of the bleeding and stop it soon she would die.

* * *

"Damn."

Montparnasse muttered under his breath. He was following Eponine's blood trail but it had ended abruptly in the middle of the street. Glancing around he noticed a small café and a faint memory stirred within his mind of Eponine saying something of being there. Perhaps if he went in he could get some answers?

Montparnasse went into the small café filled with students. Having lived on the streets for most of his life he knew how to read body language like a second language. He walked over to a man who seemed intent on getting drunk on brandy.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you but have you seen a girl round here? Thin, long dark hair? Called Eponine?"

Courfeyrac shudder slightly as the image of Eponine's frail body entered his mind.

"Yes I saw her, she's got hurt, been stabbed, she collapsed out on the street and was taken by a friend to get patched up." Courfeyrac downed another drink as Montparnasse fained shock.

"Oh my. Where is she? I am her...her brother, and I want to see if she is alright."

Courfeyrac looked Montparnasse up and down. From what Eponine had told him he always imagined Gavroche to be smaller, but then again why would a man lie about something like this?

"Sure, the garret is just down the street, 3 doors down. Belongs to a student called Enjolras. If you say who you are then he'll let you see her."

"Thank you Monsieur." Montparnasse turned and smiled wickedly before leaving the café.

* * *

**For some reason I like making bad stuff to happen to characters I love, like Eponine. Don't know why, just do. I also much prefer dark!Montparnasse and dark!Thenardier.**

**Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thank you for the reviews/favourites/alerts, and all I can say is hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Joly entered the small living room of Enjolras' garret, causing Enjolras and Marius to get up. There was blood covering his hands and he looked exhausted.

"You can come and see her now."

He led the other two into the room where Eponine was sleeping. To protect her modesty he had carefully dressed her in one of Enjolras' shirts but he lifted the shirt up to show her bandaged abdomen.

"I managed to find the cause of the bleeding, it was a leaking blood vessel. I have sown it up and closed the wound. Luckily that was the only damage the knife missed any of her organs. But there was something else."

"What?" Marius asked, his face still a ghostly shade of white.

"Eponine wasn't just stabbed, she was beaten, beaten within an inch of her life, and it doesn't look like it was the first time that has happened either. Look." The other two men looked at the multicoloured bruises littering Eponine's skin. Marius pointed to the burn mark.

"What is that? It looks like she's scolded herself?"

Joly shook his head. "It wasn't an accident. It is the exactly the same shape as, well. this." Joly walked over to the fire-place and picked up one of the irons.

"So someone did that to her? Who? Why?" Enjolras asked but no one could answer his question.

"We'll just have to wait until she wakes up to find out."

"That's another problem." Joly said. "Because she was unconscious when you brought her here there's a chance she might never wake up. And if she does she will have to be looked after by someone for at least a week, maybe more while the wound heals."

"She can stay here, I mean I have the room and there is no point in moving her." Enjolras said, his words surprising Marius and Joly.

"If your sure..." Joly began but Enjolras cut him off.

"Yes I'm sure. You look exhausted my friend, why don't you go home and rest."

"Thank you but I would like to stay here and keep an eye on her."

"Enjolras is right, go home and rest. You have done an amazing job. We'll come get you when she wakes up." Marius said. By this point he was sat in a chair near Eponine's head, one of his hands gently holding one of hers.

Joly nodded, covered Eponine's stomach and pulled a blanket up to her chest to keep her warm, collected his medical supplies and left.

Enjolras stood at the foot of the bed as he watched Marius.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked. Marius didn't reply, he just nodded his head slightly and Enjolras left the room.

Marius spend a couple of minutes studying Eponine's face. Her skin was a lot paler than normal as she had a natural tan from spending days in the Parisian sun. Even in sleep her eyebrows where forming a slight frown and behind her eyelids he could see her eyes moving around quickly. She must be dreaming about something.

Marius fell asleep at one point and was woken suddenly by Eponine's voice. The room was dark, the fire had burnt out and Marius could see a small ray a sunlight shining through the curtains. Eponine was muttering under her breath, her face was scrunched up in pain and her head was thrashing from one side to the other.

"Please papa, please stop, please." Eponine was screaming now, so Marius moved and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her.

"Ponine, Ponine wake up, it's just a dream."

Eponine's eyes shot open and she instantly backed away from Marius, crushing her body into the wall behind her. Pure fear was in her eyes.

Marius lent over and lifted his hand to brush a strand of hair from her face but she flinched away from him.

"Hey it's okay, its only me. I'm not going to hurt you." Marius backed away from her, got up and opened the curtains, letting sunlight flood into the room.

Eponine pushed herself away from the wall, and the pain in her side reminded her of what happened the previous night.

"I'm sorry Marius. I thought you were my fathe...I thought you were someone else. How did I get here?" She quickly changed the subject, hoping Marius hadn't heard what she had almost said about her father.

"Courfeyrac found you collapsed in the street. You were brought here and Joly sorted out your...injuries."

"And where is _here_?" Eponine glanced around the room.

"It is Enjolras' home. It was closest."

Eponine nodded. 'Well thank you monsieur Marius, I think you saved my life."

"Well it wasn't just me you have to thank. There's Courfeyrac, Joly, Enjolras..."

"What are you saying about me Marius?" Enjolras appeared at the doorway, a tray of food of food in his arms.

"Only that I needed to thank you for saving me last night monsieur." A small blush appeared on Eponine's cheeks.

"Oh it was nothing mademoiselle. And please call me Enjolras."

"Only if you call me Eponine, not mademoiselle." Enjolras laughed as he placed the food in front of her.

"Deal." He held out his hand to shake and she held out hers, and they shook on it.

"I'm sorry but I better be off 'Ponine." Marius got up and left the room, mentioning to Enjolras that he would stop by Joly on his way home.

"I didn't know you could cook." Eponine said pointing down and the breakfast on the tray.

"Errr, actually I can't. Madame Morel, my landlady she cooks for me. She was visiting her new grandchild yesterday and arrived late last night. She said she would look after you while I'm in my lessons."

"No, no I do not wish to be a nuisance. I'll be gone once you get back."

"Eponine you're not going anywhere until Joly checks you over and that won't be till this afternoon at the earliest. Now eat." Before she could protest Enjolras left, leaving her alone.

* * *

After eating (it turned out she was starving) Eponine was dozing in Enjolras' bed when a plump middle-aged woman came into the room, carrying a pile of clothes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you dear, I just came with some clean clothes for after your bath."

"Bath?" Eponine tried to sit up and winced in pain.

"Careful, don't strain yourself. Yes, I've run a bath for you Eponine, it should help with the pain."

"How did you know my name?" Eponine asked as Madame Morel helped her to stand up.

"Enjy talks about you all the time, and he informed me about you staying here for a while." Eponine stifled a giggle. She had always seen Enjolras as a strong leader, but the way Madame Morel talked about him made him sound like a little boy.

After she was helped into the warm water Madame Morel returned and helped to clean Eponine's body and wash and detangle her hair. Eponine couldn't remember feeling this clean since she was a child. Morel plaited Eponine's hair and after re-dressing her wound and dressing her into an old nightgown of her own she left Eponine to sleep.

* * *

**Okay I can see this story going one of two ways and since I can't decide I thought it could go out to you guys. Who would you rather Eponine get more...close too: **

**Enjolras **

**or **

**Marius?**

**(and Montparnasse will be causing trouble regardless of the verdict)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologise in advance for what I am about to do...well type.**

**I'VE GOT 30 REVIEWS FOR THIS FIC. 30. FUCKING. REVIEWS. THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH. (::) HERE'S A COOKIE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS :D**

**Okay this is calmed down me. There is a big flashback in the chapter **_written like this_**. I'll let you guys try to guess who won the Marius/Enjolras vote. This chapter is set a week after the last one. Enjoy!**

* * *

One week later.

"...and we must not let the enemy scare us. They may be stronger, but we have right on our side, my friends, we will triumph!"

There was a cheer from the crowd as Enjolras finished his speech and stepped down from where he was standing. He sat as his usual table and looked puzzled at Grantaire who had managed to fall asleep facedown into a bowl.

"It's okay, he finished his soup before passing out." Joly said, laughing at Enjolras' expression.

"Well it's not the first time." He muttered under his breath. "Did you see Eponine?"

"Yes and everything seems to be okay, the bruising has mostly gone, she should be fine provided she is careful when moving about and doesn't strain herself."

"Again, thank you. I don't know what we would do if you weren't here." Joly smiled. It wasn't often that Enjolras showed his emotions, apart when talking about his beloved Patria. Perhaps he cared more about Eponine than he was letting on.

"Where is Marius?" Enjolras asked, looking around.

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. "I went to see Eponine with Joly because Marius said something about her wanting to thank me. After she did, she drew a map for Marius so he could get to Cosette's house without her help. I gave him it earlier and haven't seen him since."

"He is letting his heart rule his head."

"And you have never done that have you Enjolras?" Joly joked.

"You all know that my only mistress is Patria."

"What about the young woman lying in your bed?" Enjolras suddenly became very interested in the freckle on the inside of his thumb and a small blush spread over his cheeks.

"She is a friend, nothing more. Besides we all know that she has feelings for Marius."

Joly patted him on the back. "If you say so mate." The conversation turned to something else but Enjolras wasn't listening. He was thinking about Eponine. Over the past week he had changed his opinion on, as Joly delicately put it, the woman lying in his bed. Before he had seen Eponine as a good friend before but speaking (and living) with her every day she had opened up a bit to him, and he her. They both let there barriers down and he was beginning to see a more vulnerable side to Eponine.

* * *

_Enjolras sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Eponine. She was taking small bites of food but he could tell her mind was on something else._

_"Coming back to Paris anytime today 'Ponine?" He asked, and she flinched slightly before smiling at him. _

_"Sorry. I was thinking about...never mind."_

_"C'mon you can tell me. How about we play a game." Eponine raised an eyebrow at his suggestion._

_"I'll ask you a question, then you ask me one. That way we can both get answers."_

_"Fine, what is your first question?"_

_"What were you thinking about?"_

_"You can't start with that!"_

_"Fine, when is your birthday?"_

_"22nd October. Yours?"_

_"19th February. What is your favourite colour?"_

_"Deep blue, like the sky right before the sun sets. Why do you care so much about the poor? You come from a privileged family, you'll never have to worry about money."_

_"I don't think it is fear that some people have more than enough when there are many that have nothing. Do you have any siblings, beside Gavroche?"_

_Eponine nodded. "I had...have a younger sister, Azelma. She ran away one night a few years back, but she left Paris completely. I haven't seen or heard from her since. Do you have any siblings?"_

_"Ponine, I'm sorry."_

_"Do you have any siblings?" Enjolras took Eponine's look as do not push me on the subject. _

_"No. I am an only child. What were you thinking about?" Eponine looked down at her hands._

_"It doesn't matter, really. I don't want to play this game anymore. How were your classes today?"_

_"Eponine stop trying to change the subject, what were you thinking about?"_

_"I told you it doesn't matter."_

_"Please Eponine."_

_"Fine!" Eponine looked up at him defiantly, but he could see tears forming in her eyes. "I was thinking about, __**that**__ night."_

_"The night you got..." Enjolras pointed at Eponine's stomach. She nodded as a tear ran down her face._

_"What happened? Please 'Ponine you don't have to keep it to yourself. I promise not to say a word to anyone."_

_"It was my fault, I deserved it."_

_"Nobody would deserve being treated like that."_

_"Try telling my father that." Eponine muttered then clasped her hands over her mouth, praying Enjolras hadn't heard._

_He had._

_"Your father? Your father did this to you? Why?"_

_"Because I defied him. He was going to rob Cosette's home with his gang and I knew that if he saw Marius and Cosette in the garden he would have no problem hurting them to get into the house. So I screamed and he left, saying that he would make me scream for what I did." Tears where flowing freely down her face now and Enjolras had one of his hands intertwined with hers._

_"I knew he was going to beat me. He does it so often. But I was petrified. I had never seen him that angry before. When I got home he threw me on the floor and there were so many of them, kicking me, over and over and over. Papa then pulled me up by my hair and pushed the knife into my stomach."_

_Without realising it had happened Enjolras had climbed into bed next to Eponine and was gently hugging her sobbing frame. He tried not to be repulsed by what she had told him. He couldn't believe that a father could do that to his daughter. But the thing that chilled him to the bone was they way she said that he did it often, like it was a normal thing to do. But then again, it was a normal part of her life._

* * *

Montparnasse knocked on the door of Enjolras' garret. It had been a week since he had found out were Eponine was but every time he managed to sneak away to try a see her there was always some student hanging around the place, and he had to be careful. He was pretty certain that he would only have one chance at seeing her.

"Hello, may I help you?" A woman opened the door, Montparnasse suspected she was a housekeeper of some sort.

"Is this the house were Eponine is staying? I am her brother, Gavroche. I only just heard what happened and I wanted to make sure she was okay.

Madame Morel was a bit weary of 'Gavroche' as Enjolras had told her not to let anybody in unless Eponine was okay with it. On the other hand the name Gavroche did ring a bell and Eponine did mention something about a brother.

"Of course. Please come in, I've got to go to the market so I'll give you two some privacy to catch up. She is in the second room on the right once you get up the stairs. I'll be back soon." Madame Morel left the house as Montparnasse went up the stairs and pushed the door to Eponine's room open...

* * *

The conversation in the café changed from subject to subject when a small boy ran in.

"Hello Gavroche, where have you been you little urchin?" Enjolras passed him a warm piece of bread, which he gobbled down greedily. Courfeyrac looked up from the book he was reading.

"You're Gavroche. As in Eponine's brother."

"The very same, why do you ask?" Courfeyrac turned frantically to Enjolras.

"You need to go back to Eponine. Now."

"Why? What's happened?"

"I have made a grave mistake. The night Eponine was attacked a man came in here, claiming to be Gavroche. I told him were she was."

"What did he look like?" Gavroche asked.

"Tall, thin, dark coloured hair, crooked nose."

"Leave. Now. He sounds like a man called Montparnasse. He is part of Thenardier's gang. NOW!" Enjolras bolted from the café and ran home. He pushed the front door open as he heard a scream coming from a room upstairs...

* * *

***Hides from the Marius/Eponine shippers* **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! Now this chapter is high T as there are sensitive themes. But I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Eponine jumped out of bed and backed into the furthest corner of the room.

"Get out 'Parnasse." Her voice didn't waver but Montparnasse could see she was shaking.

"Why would I do that? Your father said that if I could find you I could do whatever I wanted, and I'm nothing going to give up on that deal. And when you think about it, you should be nice to me." By this point he had reached her and stroked a hand down her face. She flinched away from his touch but he grabbed her face roughly in his hands.

"Because if he found out you've been warming the bed of a wealthy student for free he's not going to be very happy, is he? Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Montparnasse crushed his lips to Eponine's in a bruising kiss, releasing her lips as his hands moved down her body.

"Let's stop pretending. I know you want me. You belong to me." Montparnasse pinned her hands against the wall as he pressed his arousal close to her. Eponine slumped against the wall in defeat as Montparnasse kissed her again and began kissing down her neck.

"I knew you wanted it." He growled her ear, releasing her hands to undo his belt. Before he knew what was happening Eponine grabbed the top of his shoulders and kicked him as hard as possible between the legs, making him double over in pain. She pushed him away from her, making him fall to the floor.

"I am not _yours._ I will never be _yours. _I don't belong to anybody." Eponine spat down at Montparnasse before turning to run out of the room. Montparnasse grabbed her ankle as she turned, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Didn't think you would get away from me that easily did you?" Montparnasse started to pull her back towards him, Eponine struggling to get out of his grip. Montparnasse managed to crawl so he was over Eponine, holding her hands over her head. Tears started to form in Eponine's eyes, but she refused to let them spill down her cheeks.

"I guess you want to do this the hard way then. You always struggle with me 'Ponine but you never win." Keeping one hand on her wrists Montparnasse started to undress her, as Eponine started screaming in a vain attempt someone would hear her.

Suddenly the door burst open as Enjolras came running through it, stopping when he saw what was going on. He ran to Eponine's aid throwing 'Parnasse off her as if he was a doll. Enjolras punched him square in the jaw causing Montparnasse to black out. Enjolras took the opportunity to check Eponine.

"Ponine are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Eponine just shook her head before grabbing onto Enjolras' neck and sobbing into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and hoped that the shaking of her head was her answer to the second of his questions, not the first.

Enjolras tensed slightly as Montparnasse came round, shaking his head as he placed a hand on his jaw. Eponine hadn't noticed so Enjolras stood up, bringing her with him.

"So you're the man who's been keeping little Eponine hidden away." Montparnasse got to his feet, facing Enjolras who had pushed Eponine behind him.

"I don't know who you are or what you're talking about but unless you want to spend the rest of your life in a cell I'd suggest you leave. Now."

"I'm not leaving until I get what I came for." Montparnasse squared up to Enjolras. Even though the latter was an inch or so shorter you could see that Enjolras had muscles and was well fed while Montparnasse was mostly skin and bone.

"I said leave."

"I don't know why you're protecting her." Montparnasse stepped forward so he was standing right in front of Enjolras.

"She's is my friend."

"She's a whore."

"Don't call her that!"

"Well it is true. Or has she not told you?" Behind Enjolras, Eponine began to shake slightly as she realised what Montparnasse was about to say.

"Please 'Parnasse don't. Please."

'Me and Eponine go back don't we?' He looked behind Enjolras, straight at Eponine. "It must have been...what...two years since you first went to my bed."

"What do you mean?" Enjolras asked, looking at Eponine. Silent tears were streaming down her face and her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

Montparnasse lent forward and whispered in Enjolras' ear.

"Two years since I first had my way with her. She screamed so loud." Realisation dawned across Enjolras' features.

"You bastard." Enjolras punched Montparnasse in face, wincing slightly as his hand hit the bone of the other man's nose causing a painful sounding but very satisfying crack. Blood started coming out of his nose as Enjolras grabbed Montparnasse by the lapels on his jacket and pushed him into the nearest wall.

"If you don't leave now I will personally make sure that you spend the rest of your left in a cell. And if you so much as touch a hair on Eponine's head again, I will kill you." Enjolras dragged Montparnasse downstairs before throwing him out into the street and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Enjolras went back upstairs to find Eponine packing what little she had into a bundle.

"'Ponine what are you doing?"

"You won't want me staying here now Monsieur, not now you know what I am. Besides 'Parnasse knows where I am now, he, or my father will come back to try to get me."

"You don't have to go." Enjolras walked up to her and took the shirt she was holding out of her hands. Once he did it he realised she was shaking.

"Did he hurt you?" He took her hands in his and they ended up sitting on the bed, his arms wrapped around her.

"I might need Joly to check over my stitches, I fell hard on the floor and I think some of them might have snapped. But apart from that no."

"He didn't...touch you did he?" Eponine shook her head.

"No but he would have if you hadn't turned up when you did. Thank you." Eponine looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Eponine...I know it isn't any of my business but he was trying to...to _force _you wasn't he?"

Eponine sighed. "Yes. He thinks that I am his property."

"His property?"

"My father...he...paid my father for my virginity two years ago and sometimes if a job goes wrong and 'Parnasse needs paying my father would send...me. Please don't think any less of me Enjolras."

"I would never do that 'Ponine." Enjolras wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you. For everything." Enjolras looked at her and saw a tear spill from her eyes. He wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. Then something unexpected happened.

He kissed her.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Pokes head out from around the side of mini barricade***

**Sorry this is so late, and a little shorter than normal but with Christmas/New years/End of the world shenanigans going on I have been kinda busy over the last couple of weeks. But I wrote this during a 3 hour train journey today and was thinking about altering it slightly but thought I should upload it, since you guys have been so nice in your reviews (I'll probably go back over it tomorrow and alter it slightly) :D Hope you like it!**

* * *

Enjolras cupped Eponine's cheek in his hand as he kissed her, feeling her lips responding against his own. The other hand wound itself into her hair as he pushed her forward slightly, causing her to lie on the bed. Enjolras' hand slipped from Eponine's hair and started caressing her sides as he released her lips and started kissing down her neck. Eponine tensed up as Enjolras' lips landed on the same spot Montparnasse's had. The memory flashed in front of her eyes.

Enjolras stopped kissing Eponine's neck as he heard her whimper underneath him. He instantly sat up, his face turning a deep red. _How could he let himself do that? Take advantage of a her when she's in a vulnerable state?_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that..."

"Enjolras."

"...it's just I've never really felt..."

"Enjolras."

"..._this way, _about anybod-" Eponine clamped a hand over his mouth, cutting off his speech mid flow.

"Can I speak for a minute?" Enjolras nodded and then shot his eyes down, sort of gesturing at her hand, which was still covering his mouth.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't shut up." Enjolras smiled, but didn't say anything, waiting for her to speak.

"Three things. One, you didn't take advantage of me. Taking advantage of me would have been not stopping when you did."

"I still shouldn't have done what I did, I'm so sorr-" Eponine pushed a finger against his lips again.

"Let me finish. Two, I do like you, I _really_ like you but I can't get _him _out of my head. I just need time. And three, will you stay with my tonight? Just stay and hold me?" Eponine looked down at her hands, not meeting Enjolras' eyes.

"Eponine? 'Ponine look at me." Enjolras tilted Eponine's chin slightly with his finger.

"One.' He kissed her right cheek. "I have never felt like this about anybody before and I also _really_ care about you."

"Two." He kissed her left cheek. "I'm also willing to wait as long as you need before we go any further."

"Three." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Move up the bed a little, otherwise we might fall off." Eponine chuckled and moved up the bed, before getting into it and moving over so Enjolras could get in beside her. She snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest.

"Good night Enjolras."

"Good night 'Ponine." Enjolras started stroking the top of Eponine's head, and after he was sure she was asleep he dropped a kiss on it and whispered.

"I love you."

* * *

"You did what?! You stupid boy, what were you thinking?" Thenardier slapped Montparnasse round the head after hearing about his failed attempt to get Eponine back.

"You said I could do what I wanted with her."

"After, AFTER, you got her from wherever she's been hiding."

Montparnasse took a swig of ale from his mug. "Well at least I know where she is now." Thenardier sighed.

"You say that the man she is with has money?"

"Yeah, loads from the looks of things, he's one of those fancy students 'Ponine's always talking about."

"We might be able to make your little, mishap, turn to our advantage. Montparnasse, go back to the house, keep watch over the next couple of days. Don't do _anything_. Just try to keep a record on when Eponine's left alone. As much as I hate to admit it, we need the brat for getting money, and the longer she's warming the bed of that student, the more we are losing. Go!"

Montparnasse drained the last of his drink and left the room, leaving Thenardier with his thoughts.

_Oh you might be living the high life now my girl, but it won't last long, I can guarantee it._

* * *

**I promise to post a nice long chapter by the end of the week, and *fangirl squeal* I've got tickets to go see the film on its opening night in the UK! And as it has just gone 1am here, that makes it...4 days more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this is calm me speaking. I did go and see Les Miserables on Friday but so you can read the story (which is probably more interesting than my over excitement and fangirling) I've put it at the end of the chapter. **

* * *

Enjolras awoke the next morning to the sight of Eponine's warm, chocolate coloured eyes staring into his own.

"Morning." Eponine gave him a smile and Enjolras lent forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Good morning 'Ponine." Enjolras got up and opened the curtains, letting the summer sun seep into his room. Eponine raised her arms above her head and stretched out, wincing slightly. Her action did not go unnoticed by Enjolras.

"Are you alright?" He knelt next to the bed and gently touched Eponine's side.

"I should be fine, I think I just pulled some of my stitches. Joly's going to be furious." Enjolras chucked.

"I'll go out and find him after we have breakfast."

"Haven't you got any classes to go to?" Enjolras shook his head.

"No, as it is a Sunday I get the day off." Eponine sat up in bed placing her hands over Enjolras', which were still resting on her side.

"Could we go for a walk down the river. I'm sick of being stuck in this room." Enjolras playfully tapped her on the nose.

"One thing at a time. Breakfast, Joly and then, if you're allowed, we can go for a walk."

"Yes mother." Enjolras rolled his eyes at Eponine and then helped her out of bed, before making sure she was stable walking down the stairs.

* * *

Montparnasse watched as the man who had stopped him yesterday left his home, and quickly enter the door of a house two doors down. 'Parnasse knew who the man was, and to whose home he had just entered. Growing up on the streets Montparnasse learnt the names of every house and every resident who lived there. Only a handful of other people knew the streets as well as he did.

Montparnasse made a note of the time and roughly how long Enjolras was gone for, before returning with a young student called Joly, who was known for studying medicine, and often helping people with minor injuries who couldn't pay for a doctor.

Apart from a the middle-aged woman who he assumed was the housekeeper, who he had met yesterday, this was the only movement that had come from the house, there had been no sign of Eponine. But Montparnasse knew Eponine, she wouldn't want to be cooped up in a house for to long, and he could use that to his advantage.

* * *

After having breakfast, and hearing Madame Morel apologise profusely for letting Montparnasse into the house and hurting her, Eponine went back up to her and Enjolras' room. Enjolras himself had left to get Joly, promising to be home soon.

Eponine lay down on the bed and gently lifted up her shirt, well, technically it was Enjolras' since wearing her corset was to painful Enjolras had lent Eponine a few of his shirts to wear while her wound healed.

Her stomach was no longer a mass of black and blue, she could still make out some yellow bruising but for the most part it had faded. The same couldn't be said for her wrists, wear fresh bruises where forming where 'Parnasse had grabbed her. Eponine could mak out the finger shaped bruises and hoped that when Joly saw her he wouldn't notice and that he wouldn't be to cross about her stitches, which she was knew were snapped.

* * *

Enjolras knocked on Joly's front door and, after hearing a call from inside entered.

"Hello Enjolras, what can I do for you?' Joly put the book he was reading down and stood up as Enjolras entered the room.

"Actually it's not what you can do for me but what you can do for Eponine."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes... and no. But before I tell you what happened can you please promise that it you don't tell a soul?"

"Of course"

"Eponine was attacked last night. A man, claiming to be Gavroche got into her room and try to...to... _force_ himself on her. He is a member of her fathers gang. Eponine said something about him trying to take her back to her father. When I realised what was going on he was on top of her, pinning her to the floor. I... we think that some of her stitches were torn when he attacked her."

Joly stared in shock of a few minutes before nodding slowly. "And I assume you want me to check that she is alright."

"If you could my friend. Eponine's been in the house all week and has started climbing the walls with boredom. I promised her that we could go on the walk by the river together, provided you gave the all clear."

"What are we waiting for then?" Joly grabbed a few medical items and soon they were both headed out into the street.

Right before they reached Enjolras' door, Joly stopped him. "I have one question, and I would prefer to ask it now. If this attack happened last night, why didn't you get me then? You would have known were I was."

Enjolras' looked at the ground a Joly could swear he could see a pink tinge spread across his cheeks.

"Well Eponine was shaken up...and I wanted to comfort her...and then things happened." Joly smiled and clapped Enjolras on the back.

"I'm happy for you two, honestly"

"Really?"

"Yes, you suit each other. And now Grantire owes me ten francs." Enjolras laughed and lead Joly into the house, not noticing the figure who had listened in on their conversation.

* * *

**This is now over emotional fangirl me speaking:**

**OMGTHEFILMWASAMAZING**

**Everybody was sensational, even Russell Crowe who, in my opinion wasn't as bad as I thought he was. If you haven't seen the film yet don't solely base your judgement of his singing on the clip from Look Down. He is so much better later in the film.**

**Now I could do an entire movie review here, but I'm not going to as this is supposed to be an authors note. All you need to know is that the cast were fantastic and the film is magical. I'm going to see it at least 3 more times.**

**Please Review!**

**Last minute add: since it is technically Monday here in the UK and I need to be up at half six in the morning (seems my 'no more fanfiction writing after 11 resolution lasted all of 1 week) if there are any reviews from people in the good old USA (or anybody in the right time zone) can you please add a little comment on the end about the results of the Golden Globes. Ta!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is so late, but there is some Eppy/Enjy (I don't know if they have a shipper name) fluffiness make up for it, so enjoy! **

******Also, since it was a one shot and sorta connected to this fic, a big thank you to the people who have reviewed, favourited and followed 'Defeating the King.' It really fun to write and I'm glad you guys liked it too. **

**(This chapter is set a week after the previous one)**

* * *

One week later

Joly closed the door behind him as he left Eponine's room, walking downstairs and into the living room, where a concerned looking Enjolras was waiting.

"Is she okay?"

Joly nodded, "I was able to take the stitches out, the wound has healed with no sign of infection but she'll have to be careful moving around for another week or so, don't let her lift anything heavy and if she feels tired let her rest. All the bruises from her..." Joly paused as he tried to think of a suitable word.

"..._attack_ have now faded."

"I can't thank you enough for what you have done."

Enjolras shook Joly's hand firmly, making the other man smile. It was obvious that Enjolras cared about Eponine, even though he remained passionate about the revolution the other members of the Les Amis could tell that Enjolras' thoughts were elsewhere; even Grantaire who (even sober) could be amazingly dense at times.

"Unless there is anything else I can help you with then I will be on my way." Joly was never one to out stay his welcome, and he had a feeling that Enjolras wanted to see Eponine alone, so he said he's goodbyes and left. Once Joly was gone Enjolras went upstairs and lightly knocked on Eponine's door.

"Hang on." A voice called from the other side of the door. After a minute or so Eponine opened the door, wearing a simple dress that Madame Morel had given her.

"You look beautiful." Enjolras said, gently pressing his lips to hers. Eponine kissed him back before pulling away.

"How are you feeling?" Enjolras asked as he and Eponine entered the room.

"I'm fine."

"'Ponine."

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"You should rest, I'll bring you up some food for when you wake up." Enjolras turned to leave but Eponine caught his arm.

"Stay. Please. I don't like sleeping on my own, I've got used to you being there." Enjolras smiled a little. Ever since that first night they had spent every night in each others company. (Just sleeping mind you)

Enjolras had noted that Eponine seemed to sleep better when he was there, her nightmares were less frequent and she was sleeping for longer periods of time. He didn't even mind that she had a tendency to somehow manage to get all the blankets wrapped around herself, because it gave him an excuse to hold her closer to him as they slept.

"Okay, but only for a little while." Eponine lead him to the bed and they laid together under the covers, Eponine's head rested on Enjolras' chest as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Enjolras awoke before Eponine did, and spent a few minutes looking at the girl beside him. In her sleep Eponine had rolled over so she was no longer rested on his chest, but lying on her back. As per usual most of the blankets were wrapped around her, leaving Enjolras with only a small corner.

Due to her now eating three solid meals a day Eponine was being to fill out, her ribs and hips weren't so prominent and her face had rounded slightly. Her hair, once knotted and full of dirt and grime was now smooth and clean, framing her face.

"It's rude to stare you know." Eponine muttered, causing Enjolras to jump slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't wake you up did I?" Eponine shook her head and opened her eyes.

"No I was just dozing anyway. Did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly yes."

"Why is it surprising that you slept well?" Eponine asked, propping herself up on one elbow to look at Enjolras.

"Well it's hard to fall asleep when someone's hair is in your face." He teased, helping Eponine out of the bed and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We can't all have golden curls that never seem to be out-of-place." Eponine wrapped her arms around his neck and played a little with the curls around his ear. He looked into her chocolate coloured eyes, never being happier than he was in that moment.

"I love you Eponine." Enjolras pressed his lips to hers and felt Eponine's lips curve up into a smile before returning his kiss. The kiss was heated and passionate, and Eponine felt something stir within her that she never thought she would feel for another man. She broke away from the kiss and lent forward to whisper into Enjolras' ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

"So, what have you got for me?" Thenardier asked Babet as the latter joined the rest of the Patron Minette in the alleyway near Enjolras' home. Babet held out a wallet.

"Swiped it from some bourgeoisie on the bridge."

"Any money in it?"

"Ten francs."

"Well done, what news have you got of Eponine, Montparnasse?" Thenardier turned towards the youngest member of the gang.

"She barely leaves the house, and never alone. The only people who go there are students and Gavr-" Montparnasse stopped short, Thenardier hated any mention of his son's name.

"And the boy." Thenardier finished Montparnasse sentence. "You know Eponine is still protective of the little swine, even when he abandoned his family. We can use that to our advantage.

"What are we going to do?" Claquesous asked, looking up at the garret. "You know that none of us will be able to get into the place, thanks to _someones_ little mistake." He glared at Montparnasse.

"Don't worry I've got an idea. 'Parnasse roughly when does the Boy visit 'Ponine?"

"Roughly an hour after dark."

"Right. All of you meet back here then. Be ready for a break in, I think it's time Eponine remembered where her loyalties lie."

* * *

**I don't say this enough so thank you, thank you, thank you to all the people who read, follow, favourite and review this fic, it means so much to me. **

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**asdfghjkl I love you all so much, and here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Eponine was in the kitchen, helping Madame Morel to make supper. The younger girl's cooking skills were virtually non existant, as she either had food given to her by the Les Amis or, more often, had to steal so she wouldn't go hungry. The two women were making a simple stew, made mostly of cuts of beef and vegetables. Madame Morel was a good teacher, as she didn't baby Eponine or treat her like a child, but guided her through each task. Once the stew was cooking and they had cleared up, Madame Morel let Eponine go to find Enjolras, who was reading in the study.

As his back was to the door and he was thoroughly engrossed in his book Enjolras didn't notice Eponine slip into the room, that was until Eponine grabbed the book out of his hands, laughing at the shocked expression on his face.

"Eponine!"

"What do you do with all these books? I could have been a student too." Eponine flicked through the pages, only being able to read a few words. Enjolras got up and tried to grab the book, but Eponine quickly slammed it shut and hid it behind her back edging away from him.

"Don't judge a girl on how she looks, I know a lot of things I do." Eponine smirked. Enjolras tried to get the book as she waved it front of him, but he was too slow.

"Oh Eponine the things you know, you wouldn't find in books like these." By now Eponine was pressed against a wall, her arms firmly pressing the book to her chest. Enjolras standing close enough to her that their noses were almost touching. Enjolras knew that he would never be able to pry the book away from her nimble fingers, so he tried a different tactic.

Enjolras pressed his lips against Eponine's, causing Eponine to gasp a little in surprise, her arms loosening from around the booking, causing it to fall to the floor. She broke her lips away from his, lifting her hand up to cup his face, the other wrapped around his neck, the fingers playing with the loose curls.

"I like the way you grow your hair." She smiled, looking into his eyes.

"I like the way you always tease." Enjolras replied, his hands stroking Eponine's sides. They stood in silence for a minute, just looking at each other. When Madame Morel entered the room, they quickly sprang apart, Enjolras picking the book up from where it fell onto the floor and Eponine looking down so her long hair half covered her face. Both were trying to hide the redness that had spread over there faces at the thought of getting caught.

"I am interrupting something?" Madame Morel asked, one eyebrow raised questionably. Eponine tucked her hair behind her ear as she shook her head, and Enjorlas spluttered out some form of negative answer, before quickly changing the subject.

"Is it tonight that you are going to visit your grandson, Phillipe is it?"

"Yes, as I told you not one hour ago. Now, I will be gone for a few days but as there are plenty of places to eat out at and with Eponine's new culinary skills I'm certain you both won't starve. The stew should be done in about 20 minutes." Madame kissed Enjolras on both cheeks (which were still as red as if he had been sunburnt) before doing the same to Eponine.

"Try to keep him out of trouble?" She asked the brunette.

"I'll try Madame, have a good time." Madame Morel gave Eponine a quick hug and promptly left the house. Once she had left Eponine burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Enjolras asked, placing the book back on its shelf before sitting back in the chair he had been sitting in prior to Eponine entering the room.

"It was the way your face went redder than a tomato when Madame walked in on us." Eponine giggled as she sat down on Enjorlas' lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as his rested on her hips.

"I did not look like a red tomato."

"You did look like a red tomato Enjy-"

"I told you not to call me that."

"But you're my red tomato. And when have I ever listened to you?" Eponine smirked, her hands playing with the hair at the base of his neck again.

"Fair point." Enjolras wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down a little so that she was nestled against his chest.

"So 3 whole days alone together, whatever shall we do?" Before Eponine could answer his question, there was a knock at the door.

"Well letting my little brother in would be a good start." Eponine got off Enjolras' lap, and after quickly brushing her fingers through her hair, went to open the front door.

"I'll go check supper." Enjolras got out of the chair and went into the kitchen as Eponine went to unlock the front door. As she undid the lock she heard a loud smash coming from the kitchen.

"Gav, the door's open now." Eponine shouted through the door as she turned round to go back into the kitchen to see what had happened, she suspected that Enjolras had knocked something over.

What she didn't suspect was to see 3 members of the Patron-Minette standing there, along with Enjolras, who was unconscious.

* * *

**Okay a few chapter's into this fic I said something about basing the characters in this off the 25th anniversary cast, but even though Enjolras started off as Ramin he's sort of morphed into Aaron. Sorry if that's caused any confusion. **

**Also someone reviewed asking if this has gone AU in regards to the revolution, for the moment yes, but I have plans to incorporate the revolution at some point but bear with me. **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter and thank you to judybear236 for her help. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eponine froze as she took in the scene around her. Her father, Babet and Clauqesous were standing in the kitchen, Enjolras was being held up by the latter two, his head was slumped forward and Eponine's stomach lurched when she saw a trickle of blood seep from his hair-line.

"My my Eponine you do look pretty in that dress." Montparnasse's voice startled her, and she span round quickly, raising her hand to strike him. Before her hand made contact with his face, Montparnasse caught her wrist.

He shook his head mockingly, before roughly twisting Eponine's arm so it was bent behind her back and pulling her towards him. "Someone needs to teach you some manners."

"Not now 'Parnasse." Thenardier hissed at his young accomplice before looking at his daughter.

"You, my girl, have a lot to answer to. Do you realise how much money I've lost because of you running off." Eponine was prepared for an onslaught of verbal abuse from her father, but his words made her blood boil.

"Is that all you care about? Money? Is that all I'm worth to you? Did you not care when you threw Gavroche out into the cold when he was only 4 years old? Did you not care when 'Zelma ran away? Did you not care the night you plunged a knife into my belly deep enough to kill me?"

"Do not talk to me like that you little slut! Not when you've been living with a rich bourgeoise these past few weeks, warming his bed for nothing!"

"I haven't slept with him! He's just a friend, an honest man who's been looking after me after YOU beat me and left me for dead!"

"As much as I like watching a cat fight with its father, could I make a point?" Montparnasse spoke up, tightening his grip on Eponine when she tried to turn and look at him.

"What is it 'Parnasse?"

"I don't think our little Eponine is telling the truth about this bourgeoise being 'just a friend'. I overheard him and another student talking in the street, something about she needed...what was the word now..._comforting._ Well, we all know how a man comforts a woman." Montparnasse bent down and whispered into Eponine's ear. "Don't we, 'Ponine?"

"It wasn't like that, he's a gentleman, not like you scumbags." Eponine spat, trying, and failing to get out of Montparnasse's grip.

To her surprise, Eponine's father laughed before turning to were Enjolras was being held up by his fellow gang members. "All men are the same my girl, and the sooner you learn that the better. Isn't that right pretty boy?" Thenardier sneered, lifting Enjolras' head up and looking at him as the rest of the Patron-Minette laughed. Thenardier pulled his knife out from under his jacket, and turned back to face Eponine, one hand still holding Enjolras' head up by his hair.

"He won't be so pretty once I'm done with him."

"PAPA DON'T!" Eponine screamed, praying that her father would listen to her.

"Don't what?"

"Don't hurt him. Please."

"What will you give me to stop me from hurting him?" Eponine looked from her father to Enjolras to the knife and back again.

"I'll go with you. Willingly, no fuss. I'll do as I'm told. As long as you never lay a finger on him. Ever." Eponine hated herself for making a deal with her father, but she knew it was the only way that she could save Enjolras.

"It seems we have a deal. Montparnasse bring her here." Montparnasse pushed Eponine forward, until they were standing right next to her father.

"If you put one toe out of line, you'll regret it for the rest of your life, got it?" Eponine nodded meekly, wanting to leave as soon as possible now that she had guaranteed Enjolras' safety.

"Let's get out of here before we're discovered. Montparnasse you can let her go now." Montparnasse, rather reluctantly, let go of Eponine's arm, and pushed her away from him. She tripped a little as she stumbled forward, before glaring back at Montparnasse as she rubbed her wrist and arm. She turned back to her father.

"We had a deal papa, let him go." She glanced at Enjolras, hoping that his head wouldn't hurt too badly when he woke up.

"Fine. Montparnasse you can rough him up a little if you want, in return for what he did to your nose." Before Eponine could stop him Montparnasse had punched Enjolras hard in the stomach, causing the other man's body to crumple as his face twisted in pain. Enjolras' eyes shot open when the other mans fist collided with his stomach, the pain radiating throughout his abdomen. Enjolras' quickly remembered what had happened before he was knocked out, him walking into the kitchen to see Eponine's father, and men he assumed were members of the infamous Patron-Minette. Before he had been able to warn Eponine he had been hit over the head with something, he didn't know what, and then everything had gone black.

Enjolras tried to block Montparnasse's next blow, but he couldn't, realising that he was being held back by two men, collectively stronger than he was. Montparnasse next hit was aimed at Enjolras' face, and when his fist collided with the other mans nose there was a sickening crack, a sharp stab of pain and Enjolras could feel the coppery taste of blood in his mouth.

"That was for what you did to my nose, pretty boy. And this..." Montparnasse snarled before kneeing Enjolras hard between the legs, as Babet and Clauqesous dropped him unceremoniously on the floor.

"...is for keeping Eponine from me." Enjolras' vision span as he tried to listen to what Montparnasse and the others were saying.

"C'mon 'Parnasse, we got what we came for, let's go before some student walks in on us."

Montparnasse smiled wickedly, not wanting to leave before giving one more snide remark. He bent down to Enjolras' level.

"Thanks for feeding her up though, she's going to be a lot more fun now that she's not all skin and bones." Montparnasse stood up and left quickly as Enjolras' world went black again.

* * *

After Montparnasse had laid the first blow onto Enjolras, Thenardier had dragged Eponine outside, and held his knife up to her throat to stop her from screaming.

"We had a deal papa!" Eponine hissed, not daring to raise her voice.

"I promised that I wouldn't lay a finger on him, and I haven't. You never said anything about one of the boys giving him a once over." Thenardier sneered, he could always find a way to get what he wanted, there was always a loophole in any deal that he could use to his advantage.

"Boss? You there?" A voice called out from the shadows.

"Yeah, I've got 'Ponine here, bring the Boy out."

Burjon appeared out the shadows, dragging Gavroche along with him. Upon seeing her little brother, Eponine pushed passed her father and ran up to Gavroche. Thenardier nodded at Burjon to let Gavroche go before slinking back into the house. Eponine pulled Gavroche into a hug before bending down to his level and checking him over for any sign of a cut or a bruise.

"Are you alright? He hasn't hurt you has he?"

"Nah I'm alright, he just grabbed me and told me to keep my mouth shut or he'd throw me in the river, and frankly I don't want to learn to swim." Gavroche joked, before he noticed the slowing darkening bruises on Eponine's arm where Montparnasse had grabbed her.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine, you better go before dad gets back, he might not be happy to see you hanging about."

"But you're not going back with them are you? I thought you were happy with Enjolras?"

"It's not as easy as that 'Vroche, please just go." As Eponine said this Babet and Clauqesous came out of the house, and Eponine knew that her father wouldn't be far behind.

"Please, go Gavroche. Please." Gavroche could see tears building up in his sister's eyes, so he gave her a quick hug before running off. Just as Eponine saw him turn the corner and disappear down the street her father appeared behind her, followed by Montparnasse.

"Where did the Boy go?" Thenardier asked.

"I let him go, I know you were just keeping him here as insurance, but since I've already made a deal with you I didn't think there was any reason for him to stay, especially as it's dark out now." Eponine replied, before looking at her father. "Are we going or not?"

"I'm going to the Tavern with Burjon, Clauqesous and Babet, we have some business to attend to with the owner. Montparnasse, make sure Eponine hasn't lost her talents at pick-pocketing and picking locks while living the high life, I want you both to meet me in the square at noon tomorrow with at least double the usual fare." Thenardier set off with the others in tow, leaving Eponine alone with Montparnasse.

"After you." Montparnasse stretched his arm out in mock chivalry, bowing slightly. Eponine just rolled her eyes at him before walking down the street, Montparnasse quickly following her, walking so close to her that they were almost touching.

_It's going to be a long night._

Eponine thought as she and Montparnasse slipped into the back streets of Paris.

* * *

**Gives out virtual hugs and cookies as thanks for you guys leaving OVER 100 REVIEWS! Thank you so so much :)**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is late, but had a sudden bad turn and had to go to hospital for a few days, so had a lot of time to write but no internet to upload :( I'm feeling better now and as I'm supposed to be resting and as it's the holidays I am going to try to upload at bit more often. Enjoy!**

"Enjolras? You here?" Grantaire called out as he, Courfeyrac and Joly entered the front door of Enjolras' home accompanied by Gavroche.

"I think they were in the kitchen. They all came out the back door, which leads into it." The gamin piped up, before running ahead into the dark room. By the time Gavroche had got to the ABC café and explained what had happened, darkness had fallen over the city of Paris, and as there were no candles lit in the house it was hard to see anything.

"Hang on." Courfeyrac pulled a box of matches out of his pocket and lit one, using it's dim flame to search for a candle in the kitchen. Once he found one and lit it, it was easier to look around the room.

"I found him!" Gavroche called out, and the others rushed over. They were shocked at the state their friend was in. There was deep purple blotches covering his nose and on his cheeks either side, as well as dried blood from the base of his nose to his chin. Upon closer inspection Joly noticed that there was a large lump on the left side of Enjolras' nose, luckily it looked dislocated, not broken. He also saw that there was a small cut just passed his hairline but as it was already starting to heal on its own, the best thing to do would be to leave it and just clean up the blood that wasn't directly on the wound.

"Gavroche, find some more candles and light them. Courf, get some water and a cloth so I can wash the blood off his face, Grantaire, stop trying to get into the wine cabinet and find some smelling salts, I think there are some in the second cupboard on the right, on the bottom shelf."

"How do you know were Enjolras' keeps smelling salts?" Gavroche asked, after lighting more candles. Courfeyrac laughed.

"He sometimes has to use them on dear Grantaire if his hand too much to drink and passes out." Courfeyrac set the bowl of water down next to Joly, along with some cloth he found in a cupboard.

"Very funny." Grantaire muttered under his breath. Joly cleaned the blood off Enjolras' face and hairline and Grantaire found the smelling salts at the back of the cupboard and passed the small bottle to Joly. Joly unscrewed the lid and waved the bottle underneath Enjolras' nose.

Suddenly Enjolras' head shot up, before his face scrunched up in pain.

"Welcome back to the land of the living!" Courfeyrac said in a cheery voice, causing Joly to roll his eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like somebody's dragged me behind a cart for a mile."

"What happened? Gavroche was only able to tell us so much." Joly asked, gently prodding Enjolras' nose, trying to find the source of the dislocation.

"I got hit the stomach. Hard. Then once on the nose, and once in the...the.." Enjolras looked down at his groin area, causing the other men in the room to wince.

"What about your head?"

"I got hit by..ow..something blunt like...ow..like a bat...ow. Joly will you stop doing that?!" Enjolras felt like pushing the young doctor away from him.

"I've found were your nose is dislocated, you're luckily it's not broken. I'm going to push it back in, but it's going to hurt."

"Just do it, if it means you're going to stop poking me." Without warning Joly pushed Enjolras' nose back into its socket. The pain was worse that when Montparnasse had hit it, but once the nose was back in its place the throbbing did go down. The only think stopping Enjolras from crying out was the knowledge that he would never hear the end of it from Grantaire and Courfeyrac if he screamed.

"There, it's back in. Carry on." Joly said, smirking at the expression on Enjolras' face. He knew that he was in pain but was trying to hide it.

"It was Eponine's father's gang...Oh my god! Eponine! They took her, I have to find her!" Enjolras pulled himself up, wincing as the muscles in his stomach and groin protested against the sudden movement.

"Enjolras wait!" Gavroche stopped Enjolras, from going out the door. "When I saw 'Ponine, I asked her why she was going with them, I thought she was happy with you, and I asked her why but she wouldn't tell me anything, said it was complicated. But she was scared, really scared. When Montparnasse was hitting you she was shouting at Da-... Thenardier, saying that they had a deal. I think she made him promise not to hurt you if she went with them. If you go after her it's only going to make things worse, for the both of you. Please think about what you're doing, I don't want to see my sister hurt."

Enjolras looked at the young gamin, and realised, maybe for the first time, that underneath his tough exterior, Gavroche was still a child, and still scared for his family, what little he had left. Enjolras bent down to Gavroche's level.

"Gavroche, I love your sister more than anything, and I will do anything and everything I can to make sure that she doesn't get hurt, but I can't do that if I don't do anything. Perhaps if you help me we can do it quicker, what do you say?"

Enjolras held his hand out to Gavroche, who shook it firmly. Courfeyrac, Grantaire and Joly stood there in a stunned silence. They had never heard Enjolras speak like that before, about anything, not even his beloved Patria, let alone another human being.

"Let's get started then." Gavroche grinned, before heading out of the house, Enjolras and the other's following.

"Where are we going Gavroche?" Enjolras asked, having to run to keep up with the younger boy.

"The café of course, did you really think that we were going to do this on our own?"

* * *

Eponine slid down the wall of an alleyway in the slums of Paris, her arms wrapped around her knees. She was shakong, even though it was a warm evening, and tears where welling up in her eyes but she refused to let them spill down her cheeks. In an attempt to get the money her father wanted as quickly as possible so that Montparnasse would leave her alone, she did something that she thought she would never do willingly.

She slept with Montparnasse.

He told her he would get the money her father wanted as long as she had sex with him. He even produced a dress for her afterwards, claiming that the one she was wearing was "to fancy for our line of work". Eponine put it on without complaint, even though it pained her to do so, as it was a gift from Enjolras, as she knew that Montparnasse would sell it. Even though it was over quickly, and would save her one hell of a beating in the morning, Eponine hated herself for sleeping with him.

The act made her feel dirty, cheap, worthless, all the things that Enjolras didn't. Being with Enjolras gave her some self-worth, some pride, because he loved her and would never harm her. Eponine started crying then, as she felt that she had betrayed him by making that deal with Montparnasse, even though she thought of him and only him while she was doing it, she still cheated on the man she loved, and that made Eponine more upset that anything that Montparnasse or her father could ever say or do to her.

_At least he is safe. _Eponine thought, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand and resting her head against the wall, looking up at the sky. _He can forget about me now and move on, be with a girl that he deserves, that's the right class and pure, not just some scum off the street._

Eponine fell asleep in the alleyway, not knowing that the man she had let go would search the entire city looking for her, and stop at nothing to get her back.

* * *

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eponine's eyes fluttered open as the bright sunlight forced her to wake up. For a minute she panicked, wondering why she was outside on the streets again and not in bed with Enjolras. Then she remembered the deal she made with her father, and the one she made with Montparnasse. As Eponine remembered the events that had taken place the night before tears welled up in her eyes, but she furiously wiped them away.

_You can't show any weakness out here, you know that 'Ponine. You're on your own again, and showing your emotions will only get you hurt more._

Eponine's thoughts were interrupted by her stomach grumbling. Having got used to three solid meals a day, and not eaten anything since lunch the day before, Eponine was ravenous.

"You better get used to it." Eponine muttered under her breath as she got up. There were only three ways to get food for people on the streets: beg or pickpocket until you had enough money to buy anything or steal the food itself. Unlike most, Eponine had a fourth way when times were tough and she wasn't getting enough to eat, often she would go the café and one of the boys, most of the time Marius, would buy her a hot meal that would last a couple of days.

But now Eponine couldn't risk going to the café, Enjolras spent most of his time there, and she couldn't risk being seen with him. Even though it broke her heart to let him go, she knew it would be the only way for them both to be safe.

"Eponine!" Eponine turned as she heard her name shouted down the street, and was not surprised to see the speaker as Montparnasse.

_Well as safe as I can be with him around._

Eponine thought bitterly as Montparnasse came up to her, giving her a smile that was much to sweet and all to fake.

"What do you want 'Parnasse?" Eponine asked, walking away from him. He caught up with her quickly, grabbing her waist and pulling her into a nearby alley. He pushed her up against the wall, his hands either side of her waist, effectively trapping her.

"Can't a gentleman talk to his lady friend with out there having to a motive?"

"Yes, but you aren't a gentleman, I'm not a lady and with you there is always a motive." Eponine spat, as Montparnasse laughed.

"You were always clever with words weren't you? I just came to thank you for last night..." He lent forward and Eponine tried not to grimace as he whispered in her ear.

"... and to tell you that I'm always there if you need a bed to sleep in." Montparnasse started kissing down her neck, and Eponine pushed against his chest, trying to get away, but knowing that he was stronger and was only going to stop if he wanted to.

"Parnasse! Leave her alone for five minutes will you!" Thenardier appeared next to them and for once Eponine was pleased to see her father. Montparnasse cursed under his breath, before taking his hands off the wall and letting Eponine go. Along with Thenardier was the rest of the Patron Minette, and Eponine's mother. Eponine looked at her mother and gave her a curt nod but said nothing. The older woman did the same.

"I trust you have the money I asked for Eponine, or you will be in trouble." Eponine opened her mouth to speak but Montparnasse butted in.

"It's all in here boss, me and 'Ponine came to...an arrangement." He smirked at Eponine, as he handed the money to her father. Eponine just rolled her eyes in response. Once Thenardier was satisfied that the money was all there he turned to the rest of the group.

"It's busy out there today, so Babet, Claquesous, Brujon go into the crowds, take what you can but look out, the police are becoming more sneaky, they're paying people to act as informants so be careful who you talk to and about what. Eponine, your mother and I are going to pose as beggars, keep an eye out for the police with Montparnasse."

_It's going to be a long day. _Eponine thought as she hid in the shadows with Montparnasse, trying to ignore the latter's comments about what had occurred the night before.

* * *

"Enjolras you need to rest, you've been making plans all night." Courfeyrac protested, as Enjolras poured over a map of Paris. With Gavroche's help (who knew the streets of Paris like the back of his hand) Enjolras had manged to mark off certain area's of the city that Eponine would most likely be, which was a more logical thing to do than just wonder the streets for ages.

"He's right Enjy, we've all been home, gotten a good nights sleep, and come back here, and you're still pouring over that map." Grantaire agreed, drinking out of a mug that most likely contained more that just coffee. The other men at the table, Joly, Courfeyrac and Combeferre agreed with him.

"I'm fine, I got a few hours of sleep after you all left." Enjolras lied. The truth was he hadn't slept a wink but didn't want to return home as everything there reminded him of Eponine.

"The marble man has cracked." Grantaire muttered under his breath, causing the other men in the room to snigger.

"Please don't call me that, and don't call me Enjy either."

"Eponine does."

"Eponine's not here!" Enjolras shouted, and the room fell silent. "Either you can be useful and help me to find her or can you please shut up?!"

Joly got up and rested a hand on Enjolras' shoulder. "We know that you care about her, we all do, but you're not going to be any use to her if you're exhausted. Go home, have something solid to eat and sleep, even if it's only for a few hours. We can all stay here, and Gavroche is on the look out around the city, and I'm sure that if he sees Eponine or finds out where she is then he'll come straight here and tell us. If we hear anything we'll come get you but you must rest."

Enjolras looked up at the young medic and realised that he was speaking the truth. "You're right, I'm no use to Eponine in this state, sorry that I shouted at you Grantaire." Grantaire accepted Enjolras' apology, and offered to walk him back to his home.

"No I'll be alright, come get me if you hear anything." Everyone murmured in agreement, and Enjolras left, finally admiting to himself that he was exhausted.

* * *

For the most part, the day was uneventful for Eponine, apart from one close call with the police when Eponine was supposed to be on watch but Montparnasse was distracting her, which earned her a sore cheek, courtesy of her father's hand. But once the sun had set and the rest of her father's gang produced what they had either stolen or made and split it between them Eponine thought that she would finally get some time alone.

Before she was living with Enjolras, Eponine would normally go and see Marius, go the café, or just wonder the streets, singing quietly to herself and getting lost in her own mind until the morning came. Since the first two were now out of the question, Eponine assumed she would be walking the streets tonight, and spending the night huddled on someones doorway or in an alley as she would only go back to her parent's house if she was desperate.

Thenardier let the rest of the Patron-Minette, save Montparnasse, go their separate ways, and said his wife could do as she pleased, but stopped Eponine before she could get away.

"Since we lost money during your little, absence, I've come up with a plan to get us more cash but it'll work most effective at night."

Thenardier went on to explain his plan to Eponine, which was she would pose as a whore and lure unsuspecting men into an alleyway, where her father and Montparnasse would be waiting to ambush them and take whatever they had with them. At first Eponine was going to protest, but she quickly realised that if she didn't do what her father said, the outcome would be she would have to make money as a whore for real, which would be much, much worse.

"Fine I'll do it Papa." Eponine begrudgingly agreed, and after her father and Montparnasse had concealed themselves in an alleyway, she stepped out into the street, trying to tempt the passersby. The first few just brushed her off or just ignored her until Eponine went up to a man who looked to be in his mid 30's.

"Looking for a bit of fun M'sieur? I'm cheap, only 4 francs." The man looked her up and down, and then got the money out of his pocket. Eponine stretched out her hand, but he didn't give it to her.

"Not until after." Eponine nodded and took his hand, leading him into the alley were her father was waiting, not knowing her brother had seen her from the other side of the street...

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, especially to those about my health. This chapter ended a little differently then I had planned, but I've started writing chapter 13 and I've got a 3 hour train journey at the weekend so hopefully chapter 13 will be uploaded by Sunday. **

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm actually proud of myself that I've written and posted this before I said I was going to, as I normally say I'm going to post a chapter in a couple of days and then it's a week before it gets updated :/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Midnight came and went, and Eponine was still luring men into her father's trap. Apart from the fact they had to move around every so often to stop it from becoming obvious that Eponine wasn't in fact selling herself to the men, the basic principal remained the same.

After what felt like that hundredth man was ambushed and robbed by her father, (Eponine didn't feel as guilty about this one, he was most likely twice or even three times her age, and had his hand practically up her dress by the time they got to the alley) she was sent out again.

Noticing a young man, most likely a student, staggering about, trying to act subtle but it was obvious to everybody but him that he was looking for a whore, Eponine approached him, head down, letting her hair partly cover her face. She learnt this trick a while back, it ment that men didn't get a good look at her face, not that many paid that much attention, incase they tried to report her to the police.

He turned round as she approached him, trying to subtly scan her body, but to Eponine it felt like he was undressing her with his eyes.

"How mussh for a nightt?" He slurred.

"Only four francs M'sieur" Eponine muttered, not looking directly at him. The man grunted in a tone that Eponine assumed was him agreeing, as he fished around in his pocket, before pulling out a hand full of coins.

"Issh that ennough?" He asked, and Eponine quickly scanned the amount in his hand. It was almost double what she had asked for but since he was about to get everything on him robbed, she nodded and took it all, slipping 4 francs into one pocket and the rest of the change in the other. As long as she was carefull, the change would be enough for her to eat for a couple of days.

The man stretched out his hand for Eponine to take, and she was about to lead him into the alley when she noticed the ring on his middle finger. She recognised it, and then gasped as she remembered where from, looking carefully at the mans face for the first time.

It was Grantaire.

* * *

Eponine dropped her hand and stepped back from Grantaire, who had realised who Eponine was almost at the same time she did him.

"Eponine? What are you doing here, Enjolras has gone crazy trying to find you." The shock of finding Eponine in these circumstances had sobered Grantaire up considerably.

When Grantaire mentioned Enjolras, it felt to Eponine like she had been punched in the stomach. She instantly felt guilty about what she was doing, and what happened between her and Montparnasse the night before.

"Ep, are you okay?" Grantaire asked as Eponine had paled slightly. She nodded and then started quickly speaking.

"You've got to leave Grantaire, I can't... I can't do this with you." Eponine knew better than to tell Grantaire that this was a trap, and hoped that he would listen to her.

"Let me take you back to Enjolras, please Eponine, Joly had to practically force him to go to sleep today."

"I can't go with you. Please just leave Grantaire, you don't understand, my father..." Eponine stopped talking, clasping a hand over her mouth before she revealed too much.

"Your father? Is he making you do this? Eponine that's not right!" Grantaire grabbed her upper arm but stopped when Eponine winced.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay 'Taire, it's just a bruise. Please get out of here, this is a rough area, you could get robbed any minute."

"I'm not leaving until you come with me."

"I can't go with you, please just go." Grantaire was going to try to plead with her but realised it was no use. When it came to stubbornness, Eponine matched Enjolras. and that was a tough thing to do.

"Fine, but please come see me tomorrow, if you can."

"Okay. Here's your money." Eponine went to take the money out of her pocket but Grantaire stopped her.

"You need it more that I do. Bye 'Ponine." He gave her a smile, and then was gone, disappearing down the street, singing loudly and out of tune. Eponine sighed, and lent on a near by wall. She only had a moment's peace, before another man came up to her, asking her price, and being unknowingly lead to get robbed.

* * *

It was almost dawn by the time Eponine's father let her stop pretending to sell herself. Since his plan worked a lot better than he thought it would, he said that Eponine could do what ever she wanted for the next day, as long as she didn't interfere with anything her father's gang was doing, and that she was at her mother and father's 'house' (it was barely more than a room) by midday of the next day.

Eponine knew that she would have to talk to Grantaire as soon as possible, but she was exhausted, and hungry. So after she bought some bread from the back door of a bakery that was just opening up, and ate about half the loaf, she found a quiet back street, and fell asleep with her stomach full and the sun on her face.

* * *

Gavroche saw his sister lying against the wall, and quickly ran over to her. After concluding she was asleep not passed out, he did what any caring brother would do when their sister is asleep.

He poked her cheek until she woke up. Once Eponine was awake, after clipping her brother on the back of the head for waking her up, Eponine stood up and the two siblings walked through the streets of Paris.

"What you doing here Gav? I thought you would be at the café by now, or running around the city creating mayhem with your little urchin friends."

"Oi! I am not little. And anyway, I _was_ on my way to the café, but then I saw you and I wasn't sure if you were asleep or... you know... if someone had knocked you around." Eponine looked down at her little brother and sighed. Despite being around 10 or 11, Gavroche was wise beyond his years, but a small part of Eponine was still sad when she considered that he had had to grow up too fast.

"I'm fine, honestly. See, no bruises." Eponine held out her arms, which didn't have any marks on them. Her dress sleeves ended just above her elbows, so Gavroche couldn't see the brusies that Eponine was sure had been left by Montparnasse.

"Maybe not on your arms, but you've got one shiner on your left cheek."

"What?" Eponine reached up and touched her cheek, wincing as her fingers came into contact with the sensitive skin. Then she remembered how she got backhanded by her father the previous day.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat? I've got some money." Eponine asked, quickly changing the subject. If there was one sure-fire way to distract Gavroche, it was with food.

"How did you get that?" Gavroche asked, waiting to see if Eponine lied to him. He knew what he saw the previous night, Eponine leading that man away for money. He'd seen it a thousand times before.

"From a friend." _At least that's true. _Eponine thought, not noticing Gavroche stop walking until she was a couple of meters ahead of him. Once she realised Eponine turned around.

"What's wrong?" Eponine asked, going back to where Gavroche was standing, and kneeling down to his height.

"I don't like it when you lie to me 'Ponine. I'm not a little kid, I know where you got that money. Dad's selling you isn't he? How could you do that to Enjolras?!"

Eponine was shocked at her little brother's words. She realised that he must have seen her last night, and jumped to what was the most likely conclusion.

"It wasn't like that Gav, I know that's what it looked like but I promise you that I'm not doing _that_."

"What was it then?"

"It was one of Papa's schemes. Yes, I would _pretend _I was a whore, then lead the... customers into an alley where Montparnasse and father would be waiting to rob them. I swear that's the truth."

Gavroche nodded. "You do know that Enjolras loves you right? He's been asking for my help to find you."

"I can't see him Gavroche. I can never be with him again. You can't tell him that you've seen me."

"Why?"

"Because I made a deal with Papa. I said that I would go willingly with him on the condition that he doesn't hurt Enjolras. If I go and see him, then he'll want me to go and live with him again, which will make Papa angry. I'd do anything to stop Enjolras from getting hurt. Even if it means that I can never see him again."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"It's not what I want to do, it's what I've got to do. But can you do something for me Gav?"

"Okay."

"Go find Grantaire. Bring him to me, I need to speak to him before he can speak to Enjolras about what I was doing. I met him last night, that's where I got the money from, and I think he made the same assumption as you did."

"Okay 'Ponine, I'll go get him. Where will you be?"

"I'll stay around your Elephant." Gavroche nodded, and after giving Eponine a quick hug, ran off. Eponine made her way towards the Elephant, praying that Gavroche got to Grantaire before Grantaire got to Enjolras.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, follows and favourites! This fic has almost reached 100 follows, and when it does I'm going to post a one shot that I wrote a while back, in response to a request I got in a review, about how Eponine got the burn mark on her abdomen. It's written like 'Defeating the King', can be seen as a stand alone, but does link in with this fic.**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

***Does happy dance!* I can't believe this fic has over 100 follows, I really can't! There's a note about the one shot at the end of the chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Grantaire woke up with a pounding headache and a very dry mouth. After drinking a lot of water and getting dressed he thought back to the events of the last night. He didn't think that he would find Eponine doing _that. _He knew that she wouldn't do it out of choice, that's why he wanted her to come and talk to him, hopefully he could persuade her to at least talk to Enjolras. The poor guy was completely head over heels in love with her, and Grantaire knew that when Enjolras felt passionatly about something, it would take a lot for him to forget about it.

He chuckled to himself, as he doubted that any of the Les Amis thought that he would ever get this passionate about a woman other than Patria, let alone Eponine.

But now Grantaire was stuck with a problem. He wanted to go the café, but he knew that Enjolras would most likely be there, and if Grantaire starting drinking, which was a certainty, he wouldn't be able to hide the fact that he had seen Eponine from Enjolras.

On the other hand, there was a part of him that thought Enjolras had a right to know what Eponine was doing to herself. Grantaire had seen, as had many (though most just turned a blind eye and ignored it) what happened to girls Eponine's age that had no other choice but to sell themselves. Many died prematurely from diseases or in childbirth, and Grantaire couldn't bear the thought of that happening to Eponine.

Grantaire's thoughts were interrupted by a fast knocking on his front door. Upon opening it, he was surprised to see it was Gavroche standing there.

"Bonjour Gavroche, what brings you here?"

"It's Eponine. She wants to see you, to talk to you about what happened last night."

"I assume you saw her as well." Gavroche nodded, and continued talking quickly.

"She explained it to me, but she wants to talk to you in person, but she couldn't go the café, there was too much of a risk she would run into-"

"Enjolras." Grantaire finished Gavroche's sentence. "Where is she?"

"In the slums, next to my Elephant." Grantaire chuckled at the way Gavroche puffed out his chest a little in pride when talking about 'His Elephant.'

"Lead the way then." Grantaire said, shutting and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Eponine stood, waiting patiently, at the base of the Elephant. Some of Gavroche's urchin friends had gathered around her when she first arrived, but after giving them some of the money that Grantaire had given her, as well as the rest of the bread she had brought, they quickly dispersed, running around, playing games and laughing. Eponine wasn't surprised that they all stuck together, and assumed that Gavroche was one of the older ones, some of the youngest looked about 4 or 5 years old.

Soon she saw Grantaire approaching, with Gavroche perched on his shoulders. Eponine laughed when they got close, looking up at Gavroche.

"How does the word look from your lofty height, your majesty?" She joked, as Gavroche adopted the accent of an upper class man.

"Oh it is much to dirty around here, and all these poor people, disgusting!" By this point, Grantaire had to lift Gavroche down, as he was almost doubled up laughing. Gavroche gave Eponine a mock bow, and then ran off to join his friends.

Grantaire pulled Eponine into a hug. "It's nice to see you smile 'Ponine, you looked pretty miserable last night."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Look, last night, I wasn't...you know...I wasn't..." Eponine knew what she was trying to say but the words wouldn't form in her mouth. She took a deep breath, and started again.

"I wasn't... I wasn't selling myself last night."

"What do you mean? That's what it looked like 'Ponine." Grantaire asked, getting very confused.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard stories that my father, he isn't a very honest person..."

"I've heard that he is a vile, vindictive, manipulative bastard that does anything and everything to make money. And that was just from Gavroche. But go on."

"He's latest scheme is for me to pose, and only pose, as a whore, and lure men into dark alley ways where they will get ambushed and stripped of anything valuable they have on them. That's why I wanted you to leave as quick as possible last night, before my father realised I knew you and tried to exhort a huge amount of money from you."

Eponine explained, feeling more and more ashamed with every word. It took Grantaire a minute to process what she had told him.

"So you're dad's not whoring you out, he's only pretending to." Eponine nodded.

"I would rather starve than do it for real." Eponine said, and there was truth behind her words. She always felt dirty after spending just one night with Montparnasse, but she couldn't imagine what she would feel like if she had to do it, day in, day out. Eponine decided long ago that she would rather take a thousand beatings from her father than ever whore herself out.

"Well... I suppose that's something." Grantaire said. "But why can't you see Enjolras? Gavroche said the reason you didn't go looking for me was because you couldn't risk seeing him."

"I made a deal with my father the night he broke into Enjolras' house that I would willingly go with him on the condition that Enjolras wouldn't be hurt."

"Enjolras was hurt though, his nose looks like he's covered it in plum jam."

"That wasn't my father, it was Montparnasse. He said it was payback for when Enjolras... never mind that's not important. The fact of the matter is, if any member of my father's gang saw me and Enjolras together, they would probably kill him. My father looks at me like an asset for making money, not a real person. Being with Enjolras threatens that. That's why I can't risk seeing him. Besides, if I stay away long enough, he'll forget about me anyway."

Grantaire saw tears well up in Eponine's eyes, and pulled her into a hug. "I don't think he's ever going to forget you Eponine, he loves you. Surely there is a way to get round this."

"No. It has to be this way, and you can't breathe a word about this to anyone. Just try to get him focused on his revalution again, once saving the poor is back in the forefront of his mind, he won't have time to think about me."

Eponine pulled away from the hug, and gave Grantaire a quick smile.

"You better go to the café, it's gone midday, there'll be a search party out for you soon."

"Okay, but please think about what I said, I'm sure that there is a way around this. And I'll try to keep Gavroche from telling Enjolras that we've both seen you, on the condition you send messages with Gavroche if you're ever in trouble."

"Deal. I'll see you around Grantaire." Before Grantaire could respond she had disappeared into the Parisian streets.

* * *

**In celebration for reaching (and going over) 100 followers I will be posting the one shot as promised, either later on today or tomorrow (I want to go over it and change any bits that I'm not okay with) so thank you thank you thank you, you are all lovely people :)**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so so so sorry for the time it's taken to upload this but with school and exams and my health not being 100% it's been hard to find time to write. But thank you so much for continuing to leave reviews and favourting and following, I really do apreicated it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Eponine had been taken, and Enjolras was no closer to finding her. He had a feeling, even though he pushed it to the back of his mind, that Eponine was deliberately trying to stay away from him.

Enjolras also suspected that Grantaire was keeping something from him. Grantaire was frequenting the café less, and would disappear at odd times. While Courfeyrac speculated that Grantaire had a mistress that he was hiding from them, Enjolras wasn't so sure. He knew Grantaire, and if he had a mistress, it would be unlikely for him to be secretive about it. Courfeyrac often boasted about his nights with various women, so Enjolras was sure that Grantaire wouldn't hesitate to say if he did have a mistress, if only to brag. Also, he kept trying to get Enjolras to focus on the revolution, something that Grantaire was never really interested in before.

That night, after Grantaire said his goodbyes and left, much earlier than he would do normally, Enjolras decided to follow him. Telling everybody that he was tired and going home to sleep, (something Joly was pleased with, as Enjolras was sleeping less and less since he lost Eponine) Enjolras left the café and followed his friend, staying in the shadows so he wasn't seen.

Enjolras followed Grantaire through the streets, until Grantaire reached the slums of Saint Michel. Enjolras watched surprised as Gavroche appeared, and the two started talking. After a while, Grantaire gave Gavroche some food and a little bit of money and the young gamin left, and Grantaire headed back to his lodgings.

Enjolras wondered what the two had discussed, Gavroche still came to the café, so what was so important that it couldn't be discussed there? Could it be connected with Eponine, she was Gavroche's sister after all. Realising what he just witnessed presented Enjolras with more questions than answers, he decided that the best thing to do would be to confront Grantaire, and finally get some answers.

* * *

Grantaire jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, quickly spinning round, his fist raised.

"For god's sake Enjolras, I almost hit you! Why did you sneak up on me like that?" Grantaire lowered his fist and took a deep breath, trying to stop the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

"I didn't mean to scare you Grantaire, I just needed to talk to you." Enjolras apologised, realising that it probably would have been better to call his friend's name rather than, as Grantaire put it, sneak up on him.

"Oh... okay. We might as well talk inside." Grantaire cocked his head in the direction of the building a short walk away from them, which was his home.

"Seems logical." Enjolras replied, and the pair entered Grantaire's home. Once they were inside Grantaire headed straight for the living area, taking a bottle of spirit, Enjolras couldn't determine what as he couldn't see the label, and poured some into two glasses.

"I don't want to drink Grantaire." Enjolras said, sitting down in a nearby chair. Grantaire rolled his eyes and sat in the chair opposite, still holding both glasses.

"They're both for me, from the look on your face I guess that you wanted to talk about something important..." Grantaire chinked the glasses against one another comically, before continuing, "...so what is it?"

Enjolras sighed, before looking Grantaire directly in the eye. "I'm going to tell you something, then ask you something, and I want you to answer me truthfully."

"Okay, I promise to answer you truthfully." Grantaire was getting more confused by the minute.

"I saw you talking to Gavroche in the slums. I followed you because I thought that you were hiding something, and then I saw the two of you talking. So I have a number of questions: why are you acting so strange? You keep trying to get me to focus on the revolution, something you were never interested in before. And now I see you sneaking off to talk to Gavroche. He comes into the café all the time, what topic is so important that you have to sneak off to talk to him?"

Grantaire was slightly stunned at what Enjolras had said, and didn't know how to respond.

"I...er...um..." Grantaire mumbled, trying to form a sentence. He needed to speak to Eponine about this, but knew that Enjolras wouldn't leave without an answer. Grantaire was stuck between a rock and a hard place, on the one hand he wanted to protect Eponine, but on the other he couldn't lie to his best friend.

"This has something to do with Eponine doesn't it? Please Grantaire, tell me the truth. I need to know."

Grantaire sighed, knowing that, truthfully, there was only one thing he could do.

"One night I was walking down the street and a young woman approached me asking if I wanted to pay to have her for the night but it turned out she was Eponine, but she isn't really selling herself it's just a con her father is running where she's the bait and then her 'customers' get beaten up and robbed by her father, and she told me that she would talk to me the next day because she didn't want to see me get robbed so the next day Gavroche took me to her and she explained what was happening and I tried to get her to see you but she refused, saying that if anybody saw the two of you together then her father would kill you and she couldn't risk that happening to you so she asked me to try to get you focused on the revolution again so that you would forget about her and I said that I would on the condition that she would send me messages via Gavroche telling me that she was alright."

Grantaire took a deep breath, having said that all at once to Enjolras, who sat there for a minute trying to process Grantaire's words.

"Enjolras, please don't hate me for not telling you this before." Grantaire spoke up, looking his friend in the eye.

"I don't, I just..." Enjolras ran his hands through his hair, his hands coming to rest at the back of his head.

"Will you take me to her?"

"I can't Enjolras."

"Please. I just want to see her. I need to see her."

"But what about her father? If he finds out, he'll kill you."

"I don't care. I just want to see her. Please Grantaire." Enjolras looked into his friends eyes, tears in his own. Grantaire realised how much this would mean to Enjolras.

"I'll talk to Gavroche, I'm sure he'll help but I'm afraid that this will only work if I get Eponine to come here on false pretences, and believe me, she won't be happy about that."

The two men started making plans, talking late into the night.

* * *

**I'm thinking of ending this fic soon, probably within the next 4 or 5 chapters, but I have been working on a new idea for a modern day fic for a couple of months now so I'll start uploading that once this is finished.**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Before we begin I have a couple of things to say.**

**1)I've gone back through the previous chapters and altered any spelling or grammar mistakes I can find (hopefully I didn't miss any) and also changed how speech is written in the first few chapters, as I used to use ' instead of " and it confused some people, and looking back it was a weird thing to do, so I changed it. **

**2) I now have a plan about where this fic is heading, and where it will eventally complete, and yes, the revolution will be involved. It probably won't be resolved in less than 5 chapters as I previously predicted, but going by the reviews, you guys won't be upset about that.**

**Okay ramblings over, and all that is left to say is: Enjoy!**

* * *

Eponine woke up with a sore back and stiff neck. Her back was sore due to the beating she had received from her father the night before. She got it because, as with almost every other night for the past two weeks, Eponine was posing as a whore and luring men into getting robbed by her father and various members of her father's gang.

Until last night it had gone well, and Thenardier was happy with the amount that was being made. However, one of the men that approached Eponine the previous night had been ambushed before, so once he recognised Eponine, and pulled out a knife when Eponine led him into the alleyway. He demanded that Thenardier handed over all the money that he had made that night, or he would call the police. Thenardier (rather begrudgingly) agreed, rather than risk being caught by the police.

Once all the money had been handed over the man left, and Thenardier dragged Eponine back home and beat her. When he finished he threw her out into the street, where she passed out.

After assessing the extent of her injuries, and deeming she could walk, Eponine went looking for Gavroche. She hadn't seen her little brother for days, and wanted to make sure he was alright. She found him in the market square, and, after stealing an apple for them both, she walked with him in the sunshine.

"How have you been Gav?" She asked, taking small bites of her apple, trying to savour the sweet taste.

"Been alright, what about you, how's not being a whore?" Eponine gave a shallow laugh.

"It was good, until I made the mistake of not recognising a man that we already robbed. He made Papa give him all his money, he was furious."

"Did he hurt you?"

"What, Papa? No, I got away before he could, and anyway, he just went to the nearest inn to drink himself stupid." Eponine lied.

"Yeah right." Gavroche muttered under his breath, but Eponine quickly changed the subject.

"You seen Grantaire recently?"

"I met him in Saint Michel last night, and he said that Enjolras is still determined to find you." Eponine's heart pounded at the mention of Enjolras.

"Well, Paris is a pretty big place, and I don't want him to find me so I doubt he will."

"That's what I told Grantaire. Grantaire said that he's trying to get Enjolras to go back into 'revolution mode' but he's still thinking about you." Gavroche mimicked that way Grantaire had done air quotations with his fingers.

"What's 'revolution mode'?" Eponine asked, copying Gavroche's actions.

"Like he was before you got stabbed, pouring over maps, organising rallies, talking to the people, but apparently Enjolras doesn't want to hear it, he doesn't have the passion anymore."

"He will, give him another week and he'll be fighting for the poor again." Eponine said, almost as if she was trying to convince herself as well as Gavroche.

"If you say so." Gavroche finished his apple and turned to Eponine. "I better go Ep, I said that I'd teach the boys a thing or two about pick-pocketing."

Eponine laughed, Gavroche had started referring to the group of urchins that lived in and around the Elephant with him as 'the boys', almost as if they were a little gang.

"Off you go then..." Eponine waved goodbye to Gavroche as he ran down the street, shouting after him "...but don't get caught!"

* * *

Eponine walked along the streets of Paris until she reached the banks of the river. Thinking back to the walks she had with Enjolras she let her mind wonder, retracing the route they often took, and before she knew it she was standing outside his house.

_It would be so easy, just knock on the door. Do it._

Eponine took a step towards the door before changing her mind, and running away.

_Coward. _

The voice in her head taunted her as she lent against a wall in an alleyway, 3 or 4 streets away from where Enjolras lived. Tears started streaming down her cheeks but she furiously wiped them away.

"He'll have forgotten about you by now, now that you're nothing but a street rat." Eponine's head jerked up at the sound of Montparnasse's voice.

"Leave me alone 'Parnasse." Eponine spat, turning away from him and walking away. It took Montparnasse less than three strides to catch up with her, grabbing her and pinning her up to the wall by her shoulders.

"Now now 'Ponine, you shouldn't talk to a lover like that." He sneered, running a finger down her cheek.

"I am not your lover, now let me go." Eponine struggled against him, but he kept her pinned against the wall.

"Well if you're not my lover then you must be..." Montparnasse stopped and pondered for a second "...you must be my whore."

"I. Am. Not. Your. Whore." Eponine spoke through gritted teeth.

"If you aren't my whore, then why have I just paid your father to have you for the night?" Montparnasse pushed his body up against Eponine's small frame, his face inches away from hers.

"You're my little whore, and I can do whatever I want with you." Montparnasse let go of Eponine's shoulders, and in one swift move, grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her sides.

"I know you want this 'Ponine, you've alway been my little whore."

Angered by his words, Eponine spat in his face, causing 'Parnasse to lessen his hold on her. Eponine managed to get one of her arms free and struck him across the cheek. As the blow was unexpected, it was enough for Eponine to push Montparnasse off her. He stumbled back a few feet, clutching his cheek.

"You're going to pay for that you bitch." 'Parnasse growled at Eponine. Panicking, she ran down the alley, Montparnasse chasing her as she ran out into the street. Eponine knew that she couldn't out run him forever and was looking for a place to hide. There was only one place nearby that she could turn to but it was a big risk.

She would have to go the café.

* * *

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they really make my day. I hope you like the chapter, since you guys have been so nice to me I thought you deserved a bit of fluffiness, but then my evil side kicked in and it turned into angst. Enjoy!**

* * *

Enjolras was sitting in the café with Grantaire, Joly, Combeferre and Courfeyrac. As it was the middle of the day, it was only them in the building, apart from the barmaid, but she trusted the boys that made up over half of her patrons, so had gone down to the cellar to get a new case of wine.

Enjolras and Grantaire had just finished explaining their plan to the rest of the group, who all agreed that they would help in someway, should help be needed.

"I'm going to find Gavroche later if he doesn't show up here in the next couple of hours, tell him of our plans." Grantaire said, taking a swig from his bottle. Enjolras nodded, happy for the first time in days. He was going to see Eponine, his Eponine.

The plan was, as long as Gavroche agree to do it, that Grantaire would get Gavroche to bring Eponine to come to his home, telling her that Grantaire had hurt himself trying to cook drunk, or some other story that wouldn't be too hard to believe. Eponine would arrive at Grantaire's house to find him in perfect health, along with Enjolras. Providing she didn't get too angry at getting lied too, she and Enjolras would be able to spend some time together.

"It'll be fine, try not to worry." Courfeyrac said, clapping Enjolras on the shoulder, before pulling a pack of cards out of his pocket. "Poker anyone?"

The men all pulled there chairs closer to the table as Courfeyrac began to shuffle the cards. He was about half way through dealing them out when the door of the café burst open as a figure rushed in, slamming the door behind them, causing the men to all turn around.

It was Eponine.

* * *

"Eponine?! What are you doing here?" Enjolras was about to get up and go over to her but Eponine held her hand out.

"No! Don't come near me and turn around. 'Parnasse is chasing me and if he comes in here and see's you, your dead. I need somewhere to hide, and if any of you have met Montparnasse before, then you need to hide as well."

Enjolras knew what Montparnasse was capable of, and there wasn't a shadow of a doubt that Eponine was lying. Enjolras grabbed her hand and practically pulled her behind the bar, where Courfeyrac had decided was the best place to hide. Enjolras noticed that Joly had disappeared as well, but before he could question where the young doctor had gone, the door of the café flew open again.

Eponine buried her face in Enjolras' chest as the crouched behind the bar, trying to control her breathing as he spoke to Grantaire and Combeferre.

"Have you seen a girl come in here? She ran awa-... I mean...she's my sister, and some guys just tried it on with her, I want to make sure she's okay."

Courfeyrac got a firm grip on Enjolras' arm, as he could sense the other man was ready to jump out from the behind the bar and punch Montparnasse. Courfeyrac firmly shook his head, then glanced down at Eponine, then back to Enjolras. Enjolras nodded, and started stroking Eponine's hair in a way he hoped was comforting.

"No, I haven't seen a girl come in here, but I think I saw someone run past the window about a minute ago." Grantaire lied, hoping Montparnasse would buy his story.

"Really?" 'Parnasse said skeptically. "I swear I saw the door to this café open."

"Err...ummm..." Grantaire mumbled but Combeferre spoke up.

"There was a sudden gust of wind, the doors a little small for the frame so the slightest breeze and it opens. We've talked to the landlord about it but he won't do anything, right 'Taire?" Grantaire nodded.

"Yeah...door..gust of wind..." He mumbled, taking a long drink from his bottle.

"I apologize for my friend, he's been on the wine for a while. I hope you find your sister, she must have gone down the alleyway across the street." Combeferre said, walking over to the door and opening it for Montparnasse.

"Yeah...thanks for your help...I guess." 'Parnasse mumbled, before heading out of the door, and running off down the street.

Courfeyrac stood up from behind the bar as Combeferre sat back down in his seat.

"That was close." Grantaire said

"Too close." Combeferre added before sticking his head under the tablecloth. "You can come out of hiding now Joly!" Enjolras helped Eponine get to her feet as Joly appeared from under the table.

"Are you alright?" Enjolras asked Eponine as they walked out from behind the bar.

"Yeah I'm fine. No! I shouldn't be here, if 'Parnasse comes back or my father finds out..." Eponine turned away from Enjolras, heading for the door. Enjolras grabbed her wrist to stop her, but instantly let go when she hissed in pain. It was then that he noticed the darkening bruises around her wrists, as well as old ones up her arms. Enjolras stepped in front of Eponine but didn't touch her, not wanting to hurt her.

"Why where you running away from Montparnasse?"

"Just let me go, Enjolras, please." Eponine tried to walk around him but he blocked her path.

"Eponine, please." He cupped her cheek in his hand. "Please tell me." Eponine pushed his hand off her cheek with her own, brushing her hair off her shoulder, revealing a series of finger shaped bruises on her neck.

"God Eponine!" Eponine's eyes widened as she realised he could see the bruises, and quickly pulled her hair back over her shoulder, covering her neck.

"He did this didn't he? Montparnasse? Was he trying to kill you?"

"No."

"Why else would he strangle you?"

"He gets caught up in the moment, he gets too rough with me." Eponine clamped a hand over her mouth as soon as the words left her lips.

"What do you mean he gets caught up in the moment? Eponine what do you mean?"

"You know what I meant, now please let me leave!"

"Not until you tell me the truth!"

"I slept with him! Is that what you want to hear me say? He raped me when I was 15, and paid my father for the honour of doing it, and ever since I have been under his control. I'm his whore, and that's all I'll ever be. Now let me go, please just forget about me. It's for the best, we don't belong together."

There were tears streaming down Eponine's cheeks at this point, and tears where threatening to spill from Enjolras' eyes.

"How can I forget about the person that I care about most in the world? How can you ask me to do that? I know what that bastard has done to you, but I love you Eponine, and I know you feel the same way."

"I do feel the same way Enjolras, but those feelings are going to get one or both of us killed! And do you want that for me, to watch as you die because you love me? If you really love me..."

"I do Eponine, with all my heart."

"...if you really love me, you'll let me go."

* * *

**Okay please don't kill me for leaving it like that, pretty please? ;)**

**I actually have something to ask you guys. Once this fic is finished, I had planned on uploading the Modern AU that I've been working on for a few weeks, but then I was youtubing stuff, as you do, and I came across a mock Hunger Games trailer which inspired me to write a Les Mis/Hunger Games crossover. I only like to focus on one fic at a time, so which would you rather me start uploading once this fic is finished? **

**Hunger Games Crossover or**

**Modern AU?**

**Vote in reviews or drop me a PM!**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"...if you really love me, you'll let me go." Eponine said, praying that Enjolras would listen to her, wiping her tears from her face with the back of her hand. Enjolras stepped closer to Eponine, so close they were almost touching.

"I can't do that Eponine, I love you too much to let you go. Please, there has to be a way through this."

"Do you see a way through this, do you honestly think that this can work out?" Eponine looked Enjolras dead in the eye as she said this, but he couldn't hold her gaze. He didn't have an answer to her question.

"That's what I thought." Eponine said, stepping around Enjolras and heading out the door. This time he didn't try and stop her.

* * *

Montparnasse walked down the streets, still looking for Eponine. She had managed to get away from him, and he was getting more and more angry. He was sure that he had seen her go into that café, but there was no sign of her, only those two men playing a card game.

Hang on.

Thinking back, Montparnasse realised that he had been tricked. There were only two men sitting at the table, but there were at least four card hands dealt on the table. He knew that that café was where friends of the student Eponine was staying with frequented, but he didn't think she would be so foolish as to go in there.

"She is more foolish than me." 'Parnasse muttered under his breath. He made to go down the street to an inn that was located at the end, one of the places that Thenardier often drank away his money. Montparnasse stopped right before entering the inn, knowing that he had to word his story carefully, otherwise he would pay for it. He couldn't tell Thenardier that Eponine had run away from him because he was trying to have his way with her. This is because he hadn't paid her father any money to have her, so if Thenardier found out that 'Parnasse had tried it on for free, he would be in deeper trouble than Eponine.

Thoughts flew around Montparnasse's head, he kept changing his mind, should he, shouldn't he, should he, shouldn't he. He finally decided that it would be best to go back to the café and try and get some answers, or preferably Eponine. After going home and retrieving a small blade that he kept hidden under his bed, Montparnasse retraced his steps, until he was in the alley along side the café. He was deliberating whether to rush in, in the hope that he would catch them out, or risk looking through the windows to see if Eponine was in there. Before he could make a decision, 'Parnasse watched as a figure came out of the café, and into the maze of back alleys. He couldn't see a face, but he was certain they were the person that he was looking for.

* * *

"Well, that was unexpected." Courfeyrac said, placing a drink in front of Combeferre, Grantaire, and Joly. About 15 minutes after Eponine left, Enjolras said he was going home to write a speech for the rally they had planned for the next day. Enjolras was claiming he couldn't concentrate because Grantaire had a habit of bursting into song when he was drunk and bored but the others were unsure whether he was telling the truth, or just making something up so he could go and find Eponine. They let him leave after Combeferre argued that, with Eponine's knowledge of the Parisian back streets, and her knack of not being found when she wanted to stay hidden, Enjolras would never find her, so they let him go without much fuss.

"Did you see Enjolras' face when he saw Eponine's bruises, he looked like someone had knocked all the wind out of him." Combeferre said before taking a swig of his drink.

"At least he can move on now." Grantaire slurred, taking everyone by surprise.

"How can you say that?"

"You saw what he was like! Before, in his eyes anyway, he thought Eponine had been taken away from him, that neither her nor him had any say in it, which is partially true. Now, even though Eponine's broken his heart, she's given him... given him... oh whats that word that Jehan always uses...?"

"Closure?" Joly offered

"Yeah... that. He's had closure, he can move on. You all saw it in his eyes, that spark when he said he was writing a speech. The revolution is coming, and even though he didn't want to hear it, Enjolras needs to be 100 percent committed to it, or else we'll get slaughtered within the first ten minutes. This is what Eponine wanted, for him to get focused back onto the revolution.

The other three men were shocked by Grantaire's words, they didn't think he paid that much attention to, well anything really, let alone how another person might be feeling.

* * *

Montparnasse followed a figure down the street, sticking to the shadows as the sun started to set. He waited until they were at least 3 streets away from the café, before grabbing the other person and pinning them to a wall. The figure started to struggle but Montparnasse pulled his knife out of his pocket, holding the blade up to the other persons neck.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you, pretty boy."

* * *

******This chapter is a bit of a filler, but things will speed up in the next one, promise!**

**Sorry in advance for this...but:**

**170 reviews! OH MY B****UDDHA YOU GUYS THAT YOU SO SO MUCH VIRTUAL HUGS AND COOKIES AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE COOKIES HERE'S BROWNIES AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE BROWNIES OR COOKIES THEN...well somethings wrong with you, you should get that checked out. ;)**

**But seriously thank you so much for all the reviews and general being nice to me, I appreciate it more than seeing Aaron Tveit in tighty whiteys (if you watch Graceland you would have got that, if not...meh) :D**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Looking back though the previous chapters, I've realised I've kinda forgotten about Marius! I can just keep him out of the story if that's okay, but if people want him involved in the revolution, please tell me and I can weave him in there somehow, I'll just make it that he was on holiday with Cosette or something. Anyway...enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you want 'Parnasse?" Enjolras hissed, glancing down at the blade that was currently pressed into his neck.

"I want answers. Now, either you place nice and don't lie to me. Or..." Montparnasse lightly pressed the blade into Enjolras neck, not enough to tear the skin, but enough to prove a point.

"When was the last time you saw Eponine?"

"When you came to my home with her father and his gang." Enjolras lied.

"I told you to tell the truth, rich boy." 'Parnasse snarled, pressing the knife deeper, cutting Enjolras' skin slightly.

"Fine! I have seen her since then, but it was only once." Montparnasse pulled the knife back.

"Better. When did you see her?"

"Today. She came into the café because you were chasin-...she came into the café."

"I knew that man was lying to me! Did you talk to her?"

"Yes." Enjolras didn't want to think about his and Eponine's conversation, but judging by the look on Montparnasse's face, the other man wanted to know what was said.

"She told me that she didn't want to see me again, that I was a stupid bourgeois boy that was going to get himself killed. She said that she belongs to you." Even though what he was saying was only half true, after watching Eponine walk out of his life, again, the memory hurt.

Montparnasse processed Enjolras words, then pulled the knife away from his throat.

"As long as you never come near her or me again, I'll let you go." Enjolras nodded and headed off down the street, not stopping until he reached his home, unlocking the front door, going inside and slamming it shut.

It was only then he let the tears fall.

* * *

The next morning a group of students gathered on the street, all stood outside the house of General Lamarque. He was the only person of power that actually stood up for the poor, and after visiting the slums, he had contracted cholera. He had been ill for months, and was getting weaker by the day.

A crowd began to grow around the makeshift stage the students had built, and Enjolras was joined by Combeferre upon the stage, while the rest of the students dispersed into the crowd, spreading the word and handing out filers.

"People of Paris, the time of revolution is coming! The King sits upon his throne, not caring if his people starve on the streets. He is poisoning this country, and with the backing of the government, nobody will stop him. But not for much longer! General Lamarque, the only man who cared enough to speak up for you is dying, because he took the time too see Paris for what it has become. They say that he will not last the week. We will not let Lamarque die in vain! As a people, united against a common enemy, we will fight, and we will triumph!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Enjolras finished his speech. He turned to a smiling Combeferre, who clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well done Enjolras! The people will listen, they will fight." Enjolras nodded, and they left the stage. Walking through the crowd, there were shouts of encouragement in Enjolras' direction, but the people quickly left as the police started arriving. Not wanting to get arrested before they had done anything Enjolras turned to Combeferre and Courfeyrac, who had appeared at his side.

"We better get out of here, gather the others, meet me in the café as soon as you can." Enjolras told Combeferre and Courfeyrac, weaving his way out of the crowd. Enjolras knew that the revolution was coming, and there was still plenty of planning to be done.

* * *

Once everybody had gathered back at the café, Enjolras thanked and congratulated them on the success of the rally.

"The people are behind us, but we need to be ready. On Lamarque's funeral day, whenever that may be, we will light the flame of rebellion. In his name, we will fight for our country. We need to continue collecting weapons and gunpowder."

"Where will the barricade's be built?" Combeferre asked Enjolras, who was pouring over a map.

"Here, and here, where the walls between buildings are close, so it will be easier to barricade the street. The main one should be in front of the café, we can use the building to store the gunpowder in case it rains."

"What about food and water supplies? They could try and starve us out before the fight starts."

"Enjolras." Courfeyrac called from the door of the café.

"Wait a minute Courfeyrac. Also store the food and water in the café, but be careful not t-.."

"Enjolras!"

"I said wait a minute Courfeyrac! As I was saying, we need to be careful not to get the gunpowder and food supplies mixed up-..."

"ENJOLRAS!" Enjolras span around furiously.

"What is it Courfeyrac?!"

"Gavroche has something to tell you." Courf nodded his head down to Gavroche, who Enjolras hadn't noticed was standing next to him.

"Go ahead Gavroche."

"General Lamarque is dead."

* * *

**Revolution time! Prepare for lots of fighting and angst, because you know that that is my specialty :D**

**Okay I was probably a bit slow realising this, but this fic has passed the 150 follower mark! (It's actually at 160 now) ****Thank you all so much, it means so much that people are enjoying what I write :D**

**As a thank you present to all of you, I will be writing a one shot, but the prompt will be chosen by you guys! So either leave me a review or drop me a PM with prompt and I will pick one (or maybe two) and write it. It must be Les Mis related, but it doesn't have to be related to the 'Only a Kid' universe and I don't mind the pairing (if you want there to be one) so send me your prompts!**

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry that it's been over a month since I last updated, things have been a bit hectic lately, and I have had no inspiration for writing. But now that my exams are over and I can relax a little, hopefully inspiration will hit me more and I'll be able to update more than once a month. Thank you so much for waiting and I can't believe this is chapter 20! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lamarque is dead?" Enjolras asked, not believing the young boys words. Gavroche nodded.

"He was pronounced dead an hour ago, it's time Enjolras!" Gavroche said with a large smile on his face.

"It's time? Yes, it is! Listen everybody!" Enjolras stood up on a table as the whole room turned silent. "Sadly General Lamarque has died, but we will turn the sadness of his passing into hope for a new france! Tomorrow, as they carry Lamarque's body through the streets of the city, we will begin the revolution! We will bulid barricades across Paris, and we will not stop fighting until the war is won!"

Enjolras' words were meet with shouts and cheers of encouragement. He got down off the table and returned to where he was discussing plans with Combeferre minutes before.

"I fear it's going to be a long night my friend, there is lots of planning to be done."

* * *

After leaving the cafe, Gavroche headed home. whistling a made up tune on the way. He was almost at the Elephant when he saw a familiar face, huddled into the corner of an alley.

"Hello 'Ponine."

"Hello Gavroche, what's got you so happy?" Eponine asked, sitting up against the wall as Gavroche plopped himself down next to her.

"What you talkin' about?"

"You look like someone just gave you the biggest pastry in the world."

"Why wouldn't I be happy? Haven't you heard the news?" Eponine shook her head. After leaving the cafe she hadn't spoken a word to anyone, apart from to give her father the money she had pick-pocketed that day.

"It's General Lamarque. He's dead." Those words made Eponine's blood run cold. She knew that the day of Lamarque's funeral would be the start of the rebellion. All she could think of was Enjolras and the others, and how they would most likely die within the next few days, so she didn't listen to what Gavroche was saying until he said:

"...and I'm going to fight with them an-"

"Gavroche you can't fight at the barricades. It's going to be a blood bath."

"But I promised I'd help..."

"Please Gavroche, please don't go there tomorrow, you'll get yourself killed. Please I can't lose you as well."

"I want to fight 'Ponine." Gavroche said, getting up from the floor. "And you can't stop me!" Gavroche ran away from his sister, who knew better than to chase after him. Although the siblings didn't share many physical aspects; Eponine had brown hair and eyes, Gavroche had blonde (when washed and not full of dirt) hair and blue eyes, they were both equally stubborn. Eponine knew that nothing she would say would change Gavroche's mind. She couldn't stand knowing that her little brother would most likely be killed in the fighting, which only left one option for her.

She would have to fight at the barricades.

* * *

Enjolras was awoken the next morning by someone shaking his shoulder.

"Enjolras? Are you awake?" Combeferre's concerned face swam into view.

"I am now. What time is it?"

"About half eight. I thought it would be better to let you sleep, but the funeral procession begins in an hour and a half."

"Is everybody ready?" Enjolras asked, pulling himself out of bed and throwing on his jacket and shoes (he had fallen asleep in his clothes from the previous day, and didn't think it necessary to change.)

"They're all downstairs, I've handed out the tri-colour cockades to everyone, here's yours." Combeferre handed Enjolras the red, white and blue rosette, who fastened it to his jacket.

"All the weapons and supplies have been stored where we planned, apart from the ones being taken to the procession." Combeferre explained as they walked downstairs.

"Good, does everyone understand their role?" Enjolras asked as he walked into his living room.

"Keep shooting until the bastards given in!" Grantaire's voice came from the back of the room. His words made everyone laugh, and even Enjolras cracked a smile.

"Something like that Grantaire. Let's go make history!"

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit crap, and short but I thought you guys deserved something after all this time. Send me ideas for the revolution, all ideas are appreciated!**

**Please review!**


End file.
